Sun and Moon
by moani-sama
Summary: When Edward "Bella's world" abandoned her, there was only Jacob "her sun" and I "her moon" left to pick up the pieces of her fragile life. If only I'd known beforehand how much trouble her "sun" would prove to be. JacobXOC
1. The End and Revived

_Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I do own the story line and whatever original characters I create so please no stealing. I am not getting paid for writing this fic; it's purely for my (your?) entertainment haha._

**Summary:**

**When Edward (Bella's world) abandoned her there was only Jacob (her sun) and I (her moon) left to pick up the fragile pieces of her fragile life. If only I'd known beforehand how much trouble her "sun" would prove to be. JacobXOC**

Chapter 1: The End and Revived

I remember the day my best friend was abandoned like it was yesterday.

_Flash back: _

_ "Hey Bells," I whispered in her ear as we walked towards the students parking lot of Forks High after school one day, "What's up with Eddy? He was acting really weird all day." _

_ And it was true. Ever since Bella's birthday, he seemed colder, almost distant with her and I couldn't for the life of me figure out what went wrong. Granted I saw the new band-aid she sported the next day but I just figured she cut herself with some wrapping paper or something while she opened the rest of her presents, no big deal._

_ Although I had enough sense to not ask what happened, that didn't stop the other retards at our table from asking countless questions much to Bella and Edward's displeasure. Each time the accident was brought up, I noticed Edward's eyes would burn… unlike anything I've ever seen in my entire life. The pain and self-hatred in his eyes was so overwhelming the first time it saw it, I actually froze in the middle of the busy student parking lot, complete with cars zooming past left and right. Tyler would've run me over with his accord if Alice, Eddy's sister, hadn't steered me out of harms way. _

_ Since my almost death, I've kept a steady eye on him all day and I noticed the look would not go away. Sure it was hidden behind glittery smiles and smooth sentences but I could clearly see that they never reached his eyes. For the past two days, for their sakes as well as mines, I've ignored whatever the hell this was but enough was enough._

_ "What do you mean, Hina?" she gulped nervously while twirling a strand of brown hair around her index finger, "Nothings wrong."_

_ "Pssh nothings wrong? Oh come on, I'm not dumb Bells" I snorted, while looking in my backpack for the keys to my '97 F250. I mean really, does she think I'm blind or something? "Everything was fine on Tuesday then BOOM all of a sudden Eddy looks like a burning man and you look lost as hell."_

_ "I honestly don't know, but believe me I will find out if it's the last thing I do" she whispered as we rounded the corner of Building A and her busted red Ford came into view. I felt her sigh quietly when she saw that Edward, her boyfriend, was leaning against her door waiting for her as usual. She smiled at him and his answering one looked more like a grimace if you ask me._

_ Now don't get me wrong, they make a cute couple and all but their relationship is one I did not understand. From what I remembered, Edward Cullen was her lab partner or something and he was extremely rude to her on her first day. She hid her disappointment very well but I could see it, and I was furious. When I went to confront him, he had this bi-polar fit of leaving for like a week then returning out of the blue and acting as if nothing had happened. What is that? Oh and don't even get me started on his whole internal debate of "Bella I can't be your friend but I somehow can't help myself from stalking you anyway". Yah she told me that and honestly I didn't know whether to be scared or laugh at how stupid he sounded. Later that day, I chose to laugh. _

_ And then, like I knew it would, they got together and suddenly the world was a fine and dandy place filled with glitter, sunshine, and daisies shooting out of unicorns asses. At first I didn't know how to act. On the one side I was happy that my Bells was happy, yet on the other side I was worried that she was falling to hard, to fast and sooner or later she'd crash and get heart broken. But as time passed I saw that they're relationship grew and over came just about everything and I felt confident that they would last. Before this the thought of them breaking up would never have crossed my mind, but now I wasn't so sure._

_ "Hina" a smooth voice said, snapping me back to reality, "do you mind if I steal Bella for a minute?" _

_ "Nah, I gotta get going anyway" I smiled, giving my keys a little shake for emphasis. "See yah Eddy, Bells call if you need me!" I looked meaningfully at Bella, who nodded quickly at me before digging around in her bag for the keys to her truck. Smiling to myself I turned around and started to walk away when a smooth voice rang out behind me "Goodbye Mahina". I turned around and gave Edward a little nod "See you tomorrow!"_

_ Oh if only I knew how wrong I was._

_ Later that afternoon I was at home doing my homework when Charlie calls my phone asking if Bella was hanging out at my house with me. When I asked why he'd think that, he told me that she supposedly went for a walk with Edward and didn't come back yet. "Nope sorry she's not here, but if I get in touch with her I'll let you know." I tried to sound reassuring and it paid off because her seemed to calm down slightly._

_ "Thank you Hina. Bye now."_

_ "Bye." 'Hmm well that was weird. I hope she's ok'_

_ The next time Charlie called it was around 6:45pm and he sounded completely panicked. "Are you sure you haven't heard from her yet?" he asked, his usual scratchy voice thick with tension._

_ "Nope nothing. Is there anything I could do to help? Maybe help look for her or something?" I asked trying to stay calm but failing miserably. Sensing my growing unease, my two dogs, Hoku and Lani, trotted over and licked my hand gently. _

_ "Actually we're gathering a search party, the more people the better."_

_ Looking down at my trusty animals an idea suddenly struck, "I'll do you one better and bring my dogs, maybe they can help sniff her out"._

_ "Sounds good"._

_ "Ok I'll be there in five"._

_ When I got out of my truck five minutes later, the number of people that Charlie had managed to gather in his panic to locate Bella didn't surprise me. He tended to over react when it came to his little girl and most times it was entertaining, now not so much. "Well come on girls, let get a move on!" I said while opening the truck door wider so my heeler hounds, Hoku and Lani, could jump out. Hoku was my eleven-month-old blue heeler hound mix while Lani was my one-year-old red heeler mix. Both had a great sense of smell so hopefully they could find Bella quickly._

_ As I walked up to Charlie, I noticed he was looking over a map and talking with a man in a wheel chair, a younger boy standing behind him. They both seemed deep in conversation so I waited patiently to be acknowledged. The boy noticed me first and gently bumped Charlie's shoulder, "Hey Charlie I think that girl wants to talk to you."_

_ "Oh Hina, that was fast! Whoa whoa there's a good girl! Long time no see" he smiled gruffly while bending down to scratch the two dogs behind the ears. "Here" he said tossing me a blue blouse, "I figured I'd get you a shirt or something so they'll have her scent."_

_ "Thanks! Now listen here you two, Bella's missing so I need you two to find her as quickly as possible, ok?" I spoke as sternly as possible and automatically Hoku and Lani sat up straighter, their ears facing forward. "Good girls" I cooed while bending down and holding the shirt towards them. They both sniffed it a couple times before their noses immediately hit the ground and they started to fight against their leashes. "Ready?" I asked while grabbing onto the clips on their leashes, their tugs becoming harder, rougher. "Alright, go" I whispered setting them loose and like a rocket they shot off into the dark woods that surrounded Bella's house._

_ I was about to rush in after them when they started barking loudly, which usually means that they had found their target. Their barks grew louder and louder until with a loud crash they jumped out of the tree on the heels of a giant… man? "I've got her!" the giant rumbled in a deep baritone voice as he rushed towards us, Charlie his main target. Charlie wasted no time in running forward, grabbing his daughter, and booking in to the house where Dr. Gerandy sat waiting patiently._

_ "Hey those your dogs?" someone asked and I turned to see it was the giant man who had found Bells in the woods, his arms now empty because Charlie had carried her into the house._

_ "Yah they are" I smiled while resting a hand on both of the dog's heads. "Oh hey sorry about them rushing you a little while ago, I didn't know a search party was already in there looking for her."_

_ "No big deal" he nodded my way before turning and walking back into the woods. "Well goodbye to you to" I murmured before turning around and walking towards the house, my trusty dogs following me faithfully. "Now you two behave when you get in the house ok? We're guests here" I spoke firmly to them while untying my shoe laces and as usual they straightened momentarily before relaxing and walking directly towards the living room, where they found a comfy spot on the rug in front of the heater to lie down and rest. 'Damn dogs didn't even wait for me! Unreal haha'_

_ When I finally walked through the front door Bella was sitting on the couch staring at a wall, seemingly off in space while Dr. Gerandy was quietly collecting his tools and placing them gently into his aging brown leather medic bag. "How is she Doc?"_

_ "Everything seems fine though some sleep wouldn't hurt" he wheezed before stepping closer and whispering "I think she's depressed, you'll help her right?"_

_ "Of course" I smiled kindly at him "After all, she is my best friend." "Good good well have a good night Miss Keiki."_

_ "Good night Dr. Gerandy, drive safely" I wished him and he took a moment to smile kindly at me before he turned and disappeared out the door. 'Now the moment of truth.' "Bella", I called softly so she wouldn't freak out, "It's me, Hina. You ok?"_

_ For a moment she just sat there and stared at the same spot on the wall that she'd been staring at since she was rescued. Then slowly she turned herself so that she was facing me and I swallowed back a gasp. Her eyes, her once beautiful milk chocolate brown eyes, now resembled dead lumps of coal set in a corpse like face. Dark almost black hair hung dull and clumpy down her back where rich, reddish brown locks used to lie. The differences a couple of hours could make were staggering. _

_ Before I could utter a word, Charlie's voice cut in from the top of the stairs, "Bells your showers ready." Without a word she rose quietly and walked up the stairs passing Charlie on his way down._

_ "Hey Chief, if you need me to stay I'll be more than happy to" I offered when I saw the completely lost and helpless look on his face as he sat down in an old recliner. "Really? That would be great" he sighed before shutting his eyes and falling asleep right there in the living room. 'Damn I guess he was really tired.'_

_ When I got upstairs, I found Bella lying on the floor in the fetal position asleep, a scrapbook lying open besides her. Shuffling closer I bent to close it when a caption caught my eye. It read "Edward Cullen, Charlie's kitchen, Sept. 13__th__". _

_ "Oh Bells, what are we gonna do with you?" I mumbled quietly, setting the book on the side. As gently as possible, I slipped one arm under her back while the other arm hooked under her knees. When I was sure I wouldn't drop her, I carefully lifted her up and placed her in her bed. The poor girl was so tired she didn't even stir when I tucked her blanket firmly around her slim shoulders. Looking around the room, I spotted an old worn out armchair in the corner, a thick wool blanket tossed over the back. 'Well I guess this is gonna have to work' I thought as I snuggled into the soft, warm fabric of the old blanket, 'At least I didn't have to go looking for a blanket.' Thinking back on everything that happened today, I felt a chill course through my body from my head to the tips of my toes. 'Damn what a mess this turned out to be!'_

_ I wish I had known that was only the beginning of my problems. _

That was almost four months ago and still I have yet to see any obvious improvements in my bestie. Sure she still did routine things like going to school, doing all her homework, eating three meals regularly, and maintaining her job at the Newton's sports store but that wasn't what worried me. What worried me was her mental and emotional wellbeing.

Ever since the Cullen's left, she'd have terrible nightmares that would leave her screaming out in fear and panic in her sleep. On the really bad nights, Charlie would call me and I would stay over and just lie in bed with her, doing anything I could to chase the bad dreams away, sometimes staying up until the early morning just to make sure she had a couple hours of sleep. On those nights tears would run down her face in rivers, soaking my shirt until her eyes were so swollen they were forced shut. Then in the morning she would revert back to the walking corpse honor student and all my hard work would be for naught. Charlie really tried his best but I could tell it was taking a toll on him as well. I really thought there was no chance of her ever getting better, which is why one day in January she totally surprised me.

"Morning Hina" she mumbled quietly, her voice scratchy from lack of use. Ok I know it was really un-cool of me to gawk at her, but I couldn't help it! My mouth fell open with a slight pop and my eyes probably were as wide as saucers. She gulped nervously and I immediately snapped out of it with a wide grin. "Oh Bella! Bella you're back! You're back," I practically shouted in her ear as I pounced on her and gave her a backbreaking hug. "What brought this about?" I asked curiously after letting her go so she could take a breath, she was looking a little blue… oops.

"Charlie said he want me to go out and do stuff" she huffed as we made our way into building B where our first class was, "So how about you, me, and Jessica go see a movie tonight?"

"Jessica? As in Jessica Stanley? Aw come on you know I don't like her!" I whined as I opened my locker, which was conveniently next to hers, "Anyone else please? Angela? Lauren? Well maybe not Lauren she's kind of an ass… hmm… wow our choices are slim" I frowned. Didn't we know more girls?

"She isn't that bad" Bella replied, though it sounded more like a scolding then anything, "And she's my friend so yah." Slamming my locker shut, I turned to face her and noticed that her eyes seemed more like her usual milk chocolate then ever before. 'She really is back' I mused as I started walking towards our History class, Bella falling into step behind me, 'Really who am I to say no? If she wants that gossip to tag along, that's fine with me.' "Ok Stanley it is. Did you want me to drive?"

"Um yes? Oh and can you ask her to? Please?" she asked, her eyes widening innocently. "Oh all right after class" I sighed in defeated as the bell rang signaling the start of class. Damn that girl is gonna be the death of me.

To bad for me class ended far to quickly and I found myself standing awkwardly in front of Jessica's desk waiting for her to stuff her things back into her bag. "Hey Jessica, how are you?" I asked, hopefully in a cheerful tone. Lord knows I don't go out of my way to talk to the chick and judging by the suspicious look on her face she knows it as well.

"I'm fine Mahina. No offense but did you want something?" she asked without missing a beat. 'Straight to the point then? Ok.'

"Ok so here's the deal Bella wants to know if you wanna come with us to the movies tonight. I'm driving, unless you want to."

"Hmm… I don't know" she responded after a moment of thought, "Is she really up for it?"

"Totally! In fact it was her idea. And between you and me she needs a girls night so what do you say?" It took her a little while to think it over but in the end she agreed only if she could drive which I readily agreed to. Hey gasoline was getting expensive, don't judge!

After that less then awkward conversation, school flew by quickly and the next thing I know, I'm hopping into the back seat of Jessica's Honda Civic while Bella rode shotgun. For some reason, I didn't sleep well last night so while they conversed to themselves in the front, I decided to take a quick nap. "Hey Bells" I called "Can you wake me up when we get there?"

"Sure no problem" she nodded before turning back to Jessica who had paused in her story about some weirdo that she went on a pity date with the week before. As she started talking again, I felt myself slipping away and soon I was out like a log.

**A/N: :D I know I shouldn't be starting another story, especially after failing to update QS101 recently, but in my defense this story is helping out my writer's block? Anyway, this idea just came to me while I was daydreaming about my upcoming new chapter of QS101 and I guess it won top priority (for now) haha. So please R&R! -Mo**


	2. Zombies, Bikes, and Boys

_Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I do own the story line and whatever original characters I create so please no stealing. I am not getting paid for writing this fic; it's purely for my (your?) entertainment haha._

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Zombies, Bikes, and Boys<p>

"So what movie should we see?" Jessica asked while popping her gum loudly. Looking up I cringed at the choices. Three out of four movies was a romantic comedy and Bella definitely didn't want to see anything remotely close to love so that only leaves…

"I want to see Zombie Lane."

'_So obvious'_, I smiled her way, "Good choice Bells." "Really?" Jessica frowned giving us a weary look, "I heard Love Season wasn't that bad maybe we could watch-"

"Or we could watch Zombies eating people?" I interrupted innocently while watching her puff up in anger. _'Didn't I specifically tell her this girls day was for Bella? Was that not clear enough for her? _

"Fine", she seemed to deflate before my eyes and I absentmindedly wondered where all her hot air had disappeared to, "I guess that will have to do."

"Great! Well come on, let's get a move on ladies" I smiled ushering the two girls towards the booth where a teenaged boy with a severe case of acne sat looking bored out of his mind. Jesse and Bella quickly bought their tickets and soon it was my turn. The boy sat up straighter as I approached the window and I internally groaned _'Oh dear Lord'_.

"Why hello there, what can I do for you?" he asked, not so subtly checking me out. Pasting a polite smile on my face I asked him for one ticket to see Zombie Lane at five o'clock. "Anything for you baby, enjoy the movie" he smiled in what must have been an attempt at flirting. I couldn't even be completely sure it sucked so badly. Resisting the urge to gag I nodded my head in thanks before ripping the ticket out of his hand and making my way over to Bella and Jessica near the concession stand.

Really after 17 years of unwanted attention you'd think I would be used to it. Apparently not seeing as I still get upset when boys flirt with me. Personally I blame my stellar genes courtesy of my parents Kaulana and Ileialoha Keiki who are both 100% Native Hawaiian. As far as back-stories go I think mines is pretty cool. My ancestors were brought to America from Hawaii around the 1870's as "laborers" which in actuality meant slaves. After escaping their captors, they found other Hawaiians living in a village in the mid west. They settled there and had a family. Years passed and the village grew into a town where the majority of my family still lives. Eventually my grandparents decided to move to Forks where my father was born. On a trip back to visit his grandparents my father met my mom and bada bing bada boom love at first sight. They married and returned to Forks where they had my twin brother Noa and I. Two years later our sister Keahi was born.

As is expected, everyone in my family has the same dark, tanned skin and lean muscled built (except for the guys, they are like ripped!). My dad stands at about 6'3 with dark brown eyes and black hair. My mom is 5'9" with hazel eyes and dark brown hair cut to about her shoulder blades. I'm 5'10" with the same features and hair color as my mother except my hair is cut a little past my jaw line. Noa looks like a male version of me except he's about 6' with dark brown hair he either wears spiked or in a faux hawk. Keahi is 5'8" and looks just like our dad except her dark brown hair is wavy and reaches her lower back.

Over the years, much to my brother and father's dismay both Keahi and I have… grown into our looks? I suppose that's the nicest way to say that people of the opposite sex (and of course the occasional female) definitely found my sister and I hot. Daddy blames it on our smooth skin, noticeable curves, mile long legs, and exotic eyes. Oh and our mother. Noa blames it on my cool, aloofness and penetrating gaze (apparently some guys like that whole "badass chick" image… how they associated that and me I will never know) while for Ahi he blames it on her fiery and passionate nature. Go figure.

Anyway when we walked into the theater the lights were just starting to dim, signaling that we only had a couple minutes until it was pitch black and near impossible to see. Knowing Bella I rushed to the first seats I could find and claimed them, with Bella sliding in next to me, Jessica on her other side. As the first scene, of a couple walking out of a movie theater looking love struck, flashed on the screen my hand shot out to grasp Bella's reassuringly. Her arm tensed slightly before she practically leapt over Jessica's legs and bolted out of the theater mumbling something about being hungry. Ignoring Jessica's peeved look I turned my gaze back towards the big screen just in time to see the couple wrapped in a heated lip lock. _'Ugh'._

Ten minutes later Bella plopped back into her seat carrying a snickers bar and a small cup. I didn't have to look their way to feel the heat of Jessica's gaze. _'Poor Bells'. _"Where were you? You missed it! Almost everyone's zombies."

"I was hungry."

"Hungry? You were hungry?"

"Yo in the front shut it!"

"Oh put a sock in it!" I glared over my shoulder. "Now" I added quietly while turning to look at Jess, "Can we please get back to the movie?"

All in all the movie was ok. Don't get me wrong the plot was horrible (I mean really a young couple getting attacked by zombies while taking a shortcut through a graveyard? Cliché!) and I would've said it sucked had it not been for the really cool computer effects.

Despite my firm grip on her hand Bella ran out one more time towards the end of the movie. I think it was around the same time the heroine's boyfriend reappeared as a rotting corpse looking for a manwich… or is it girlwich? Girlfriendwich? Whatever. After the movie Jessica and I found Bella sitting on a bench in the lobby.

"Was the movie to scary for you?" Jess wondered while staring intently at Bella's face.

"Yeah" she nodded "guess I'm a coward."

"Nah you ain't Bella" I grinned while fumbling around in my bag for some gum, "the movie was ok."

"I was so scared! I'm sure I'll have nightmares tonight! So where do you want to eat? Jess asked as we exited the theater lobby. Glancing around our immediate area, only darkened store windows greeted me. The crowd from the theater had quickly disappeared save for some stragglers here and there. Squinting down the street a couple blocks I could faintly make out the golden arches of…

"McDonald's?" I asked jerking my head down the street. Both girls nodded and we slowly made our way down the street towards the fast food joint. Jessica gushed on and on about how handsome the male lead had been while Bella nodded mutely next to her.

Where did it all go wrong? She seemed fine a little while ago! Racking my brain for a minute it finally dawned on me… _'the movie! When Bells saw the main couple, she completely freaked out! Then when the guy turned into a zombie she freaked again! Oh my poor Bella!'_

"Bella? What're you doing? Hina, HINA!" someone half hissed/half screamed in my ear while simultaneously tugging on my arm. "What?" I growled at the nervous looking girl on my arm "and why the hell are you trying to make my ear drums bleed?"

Instead of answering her eyes nervously flashed down a side street. We were standing in a crosswalk directly between two darkened street corners. Across the street and to my left were empty stores. The only open place was a bar to my right and down the side street. The harsh neon light of the "Stinky Pete's" sign lit up the dark street but two things really caught my eye. One being the slim silhouette of a girl facing the bar, the other being the group of guys who were lounging against the wall, staring right back at her.

"Bells, what're you doing?" I asked warily while rushing towards her. I felt rather than saw Jess grudgingly move with me, I guess she was going to take her chances with me instead of without me. I kept walking until I stopped at Bella's side.

"I think I know them," she mumbled quietly, eyes still staring straight ahead. Her brow was furrowed and she had this intense look in her eyes, like she was trying to remember something desperately.

"That's great, can we go now?" Jessica piped in from behind me. Ignoring her completely, Bella quickly made her way further down the street. "Jess stay right here, ok? I'm gonna bring Bella back" I murmured before taking off towards the bar where Bella had finally come to a stop a couple feet away from the guys who were watching her curiously. She seemed to be having some kind of internal battle.

"You lost?" a tall blonde haired guy smiled sloppily at Bella. Shaking her head she continued to shamelessly stare at them, still deep in thought. "Well can I buy you a drink?" "I'm underage" she murmured eyes sliding over to a shorter, darker man.

"Well how about you, gorgeous? Buy you a drink?" the blonde winked my way. "No thank you" I smiled politely, glancing to check if Bella was still by my side. She was only this time she had a slightly bored look on her face, _'what the fuck?' _ "Bells, ready to go?" I asked. She nodded and I quickly wrapped my hand around her arm and pulled her towards where Jessica stood waiting for us. Without missing a beat I wrapped my arm around Jessica's arm and hauled both of them to McDonald's. _'Well so much for girl's night_'.

* * *

><p>To say Jessica was freaked out would be an understatement. After we ate, in silence by the way, she practically ran back to her car. I guess she was eager to get rid of us, oh well. Since I lived a couple streets over from Bella, I hopped out when we pulled up in front of her house.<p>

"Thanks for the ride Jess. I appreciate it" Bells smiled weakly through the passenger window. Her answering look was frosty. "I guess we'll see you tomorrow morning" I smiled hoping to soften her a little. It worked, her smile and small nod was definitely not angry, towards me at least. With that she drove off into the night, leaving us standing on the sidewalk in front of Bella's house. After saying goodbye it took me about 10 minutes to walk home.

I live in a forest green, white trim, two-story house bordering the forests with the rest of my family. Our house is pretty old but you can tell its well taken care of, unlike some of the houses around here.

"Hey I'm home!"

"Hey sweetie how was the movie?" my Mom called from her seat next to my Dad on the couch. Ahi was also there curled into a tiny ball on the love seat. "Uh it was ok" I sighed after grabbing a cold water bottle from the refrigerator "The movie was alright."

"Alright? That's it?" Ahi piped up from the loveseat. "Aw! I was going to watch that movie with Katie and Mitch! If it sucks we'll have to find another movie" she pouted up at me. "Ok well you do that" I smiled while ruffling her hair slightly "I'm pretty tired, so night all." "Night Sissy!" she smiled up at me. "Night Ahi-Ahi. Night Mom, Dad" I smiled while kissing them both on the cheek. "Night baby" my Dad rumbled in his deep voice, "Sleep tight sweetheart!" Mom added.

After quickly changing into a pair of yellow fleece shorts and a Lady Spartan's tank top, I collapsed heavily onto my soft mattress. Wiggling until I was comfortable, sleep was just about to claim me when the bed shifted and a warm familiar body slid in next to me. _'I wonder if he thinks I'm asleep, will he leave?'_

"I know you're up." _'Ignore him, ignore him…' _

"You're really not gonna tell me?" _'I think he's getting tired! Just a little more…'_

"Sissy, what happened up in Port Angeles?" With a sigh I flipped over and looked up into my twins eyes. He was propped up on his elbow with his head resting on his palm. His hazel eyes, so similar to my own, were sharp and intense as he stared me down. "Oh alright", I whispered, "Bella had this weird meltdown and approached these guys outside Stinky's. We're fine, nothing happened".

"What was she thinking?" he growled. "You all could've been hurt! Or worse" he dropped off. I knew what he meant by worse and honestly the idea of worse happening definitely crossed my mind. But I couldn't let Jess know I was a little scared. She needed me to be strong, and that's exactly what I did. "Hmph strong, whatever just don't over do it" Noa sighed shaking his head as he flipped the blanket off of him, "and next time call me."

"Ok will do Mousie, night night" I yawned, snuggling deeper into my comforter. "Night Sissy."

* * *

><p>Over the next couple of days Bella's emotional health steadily declined. It was as if she had never improved! As quickly as she'd regained some sense of normalcy, she quickly spiraled back into her little world of pain and nightmares. Even Charlie stopped calling me to come over and spend the night with Bella. I was at my wits end. My siblings, bless them, even tried to include her more but she continued to shut down. I really thought I'd lost my best friend. Which is why I almost peed myself with glee when she called out of the blue one afternoon saying she needed my help.<p>

"Of course I'm not busy! What do you need?" I gushed quickly. I admit I would've done anything she wanted if it meant she was going to finally get better and move on. Can you blame me?

"I'll be at your place in five. I'll tell you then." Hmm, cryptic much? I hope whatever we'll be doing is legal. "Uh ok, see you then."

True to her word, five minutes later I was sliding into the faded cab of her ancient truck totally excited. With a roar she took off down the road and I just couldn't take her nonchalant anymore. "So what're we doing? Where are we going? Are you ok? What happened to-"

"Hina!" she laughed quietly "Everything's ok. I actually just wanted your advice on something." "Spill!" I all but screamed at her. "Ok" she laughed again and I couldn't help but giggle along. It really had been to long since I'd seen her even remotely happy. I was not gonna mess this up for her.

"Ok so on my way home from work I drove past the Steven's place and…" she paused, while chewing on her lip nervously. _'Oh ohh'_ "Hina what's your opinion of motorcycles?" _'Blink… blink… wait… what?' _

"Honestly?" I asked slowly not wanting her to freak out or anything. How did she know I had a thing for bikes? I thought they were badass! Though I'd probably never get one myself, my parentals would skin me! "I think they're a great idea!" _'Ok I have to start making our list. Let's see what to do first! We need a bike, money! Yah lots of money buying a bike isn't cheap. Damn I need to get a job! I wonder if...'_

"I've got two bike's in the back of my truck right now" she smiled while sagging in relief. Hmm I guess she was actually worried that I'd think this was a bad idea. "Now all we gotta do is visit my friend Jake and see if he can give us a hand."

"Where does this Jake guy live?" _'And why don't I know about him?'_

"Jake lives down in La Push, it's not to far away."

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later Bella came to a stop in front of a small, faded, red house. While she was shutting off the engine to her ancient truck, the front door opened and a tall, lanky boy appeared on the front steps. He had russet skin and silky black hair that caressed his broad face. All in all he was pretty cute. <em>'So this is the famous Jake… interesting'<em>

"Bella!" he shouted with glee, his smile wide and bright as he took in her appearance. Already she looked happier than before. Her whole person finally had a healthy glow about her that had been lacking for months. All because of this boy standing in front of her. Quietly I hopped out of the cab and made my way over to meet this boy who brightened her mood so easily. He intrigued me.

"Hey Jake! Wow you grew again!" she smiled while tilting her head back to stare up into his face. He puffed his chest out in a macho way and proudly stated "Six five" in a deep voice.

"Wow! Dare I say it you're looking kinda hott, Jake!" she teased while elbowing him in the ribs gently. His cheeks seemed to darken slightly and he suddenly had this goofy lovesick look on his face as he stared down at her. _'Oh good lord!' _I snickered quietly, coming to a stop next to Bella,_ 'He's in love with her! And I'm stuck here with them! Damn.' _When he finally noticed me standing there, his happy lovesick glow dimmed slightly and a frown replaced the stupid grin on his face. "Who's this?" he asked.

"Oh this is my best friend Hina. Hina this is Jacob Black, mechanic extraordinaire" she introduced with a smile on her face. "Nice to meet you" I smiled up at him. He nodded politely before he threw a long arm around Bella's shoulders and steered her towards the house, leaving me to follow them in silence. '_What the fuck? What happened to the nice guy Bella was telling me about on the way down here? That douche is snubbing me!' _

"So, Bells, what do you wanna do?" he asked after an awkward introduction to his father, Billy Black. Well it was definitely awkward for me seeing as he practically just waved in my direction and called me "Bella's friend". At least Billy was nice enough to make up for his sons prickness. Thank God.

"Why don't we hang out in the garage for a bit?" she asked, her brown eyes widening slightly to look more doe like. "Sure no problem" Jake gushed while making his way over to the door, Bella in tow. Standing up slowly, I smiled kindly at Billy. "It was very nice to meet you Mr. Black."

"Please call me Billy" he smiled, one of those warm fatherly smiles that immediately puts you at ease, "oh and I apologize for my sons behavior, he was extremely rude earlier."

"Oh don't worry about it, must've been something I said." I knew what his problem was with me, but I was not going to tell his father the truth. _'Honestly Billy, your son dislikes me because I'm cutting into his "woo Bella time". Pathetic right?'_ He only laughed and pointed me in the direction of the garage. Walking closer I could hear the low murmur of their voices and the clinks and clanks of metal on metal as steady hands worked on taking apart the two motorcycles. Rounding the corner, I stopped and took in the scene before me. Bella was sitting on a worn leather seat against the far wall while Jake sat in the middle of the garage in front of the bikes. Jake's face drooped when I entered whereas Bella's lit up in a bright smile. "What took so long?" she asked, patting the seat next to her gently. "No reason" I shrugged, while plopping down next to her. Snorting loudly, he launched himself back into conversation with Bella effectively drawing her attention back to him. What a dick.

Ugh, what have I gotten myself into?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm not really sure how I feel about this chapter. It's alright I suppose. Bleh. Anywho, review please! Or not… it's your choice, though I'd really appreciate it!**

**Kaulana- famous**

'**Ileialoha- Lei of Love**

**Keiki- child**

**Mahina- moon**

**Noa- free, freedom, free spirit**

**Keahi- fire, fiery**


	3. Hunks, Friends, and Jerk Offs

_Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I do own the story line and whatever original characters I create though so please no stealing. I am not getting paid for writing this fic; it's purely for my (your?) entertainment haha._

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Hunks, Friends, and Jerk Offs<p>

By the time we left La Push, I about had it with Jacob mother-fucking Black. The douche was unreal! Two hours! That's how long he purposely excluded me in every conversation he had with Bella. Every time I would make a comment, it fell on deaf ears. I don't know what was worse: the fact that he was snubbing me in the first place or the fact that Bella didn't seem to notice it at all. Ugh. I was so happy when we started our drive home. Bella on the other hand looked a little sad.

"So Hina what do you think of Jake? Isn't he awesome?" she asked happily as we came to a stop in front of my house.

"Yah he sure is something" I mumbled angrily, as I opened her passenger door and hopped out. "I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow?" I asked quietly. I felt so tired, like this visit just took years off of my life. What I really need is a nice, hot shower. Oh yeah.

"Well I was wondering", she started nervously, "do you wanna come back to La Push with me after school tomorrow?" My scowl must've leaked through my mask because she started to tear up, "Oh Hina you don't like Jake!"

"What? No I do, he's cool!"

"Liar!" she wailed. "I do honestly!"

"Liar liar!" she cried. _'You have got to be kidding me!'_

"Oh all right I'll go back with you!"

"Yay", she smiled. "Ok we'll head down right after school tomorrow. See you then!" she waved as she took off down the street.

Damn that girl just played me! Oh well can't help it now. Maybe Jake will warm up to me tomorrow?

He didn't. It was exactly like the day before. He was rude and excluded me every chance he got. If it weren't for Bella being so damn happy about having her two favorite people in the same place at the same time, I think I would have hit the lovesick bastard. In the face, hard.

On the way home I decided to make a deal with Bella. If I had to be stuck down here with her and Sir Loves-a-lot, I'd at least try to swing it in my favor.

"Hey Bella would you mind if I drove us down to La Push from now on? I could take my dogs and walk them on the beach while you guy's work on the bikes! Wouldn't that be nice?"

"I suppose", she said staring thoughtfully at the road in front of her. "Ok Hina you've got yourself a deal" she announced as she came to a stop on my driveway, "From now on, you'll drive us down."

"Yes! See you tomorrow!"

* * *

><p>From then on every weekday on my way to school, I'd pick up Bella. Then after school I'd drop my siblings off, pick up Hoku and Lani, then we'd all head down to La Push. Jacob's attitude greatly improved since I started hanging out at the beach instead of in the garage with them. A couple times he even had the nerve to wish me a "good walk". Really? WTF?<p>

The only people that seemed to be on my side were Hoku and Lani. The first time they met him (other that that day we found Bella) they nipped him on the hand, hard enough to draw some blood. I gave them lots of treats that night. After that little incident, Black gave them plenty of breathing space when ever they were walking around outside.

I would say that walking on the beach with my girls was a great idea. Hoku and Lani love the beach! No matter the temperature, they loved to swim and run along the coast. Usually I'd run a few laps with them on the leash, then I'd unhook them and play fetch until Black and Bella would either walk over to get me or Bella would text me. Today was no different. After doing our laps, I unhooked Hoku and Lani from their leashes and reached for a tennis ball. Softball season was coming up and I should really practice my throws. Gripping the ball in my right hand, I crouched low to the ground and imagined a ground ball coming towards me. Popping up quickly I took two small steps forward and launched the ball down the coastline, the dogs immediately taking off after it. I rotated my shoulder a couple times and sighed happily when the muscles in my arm flexed. I love playing softball.

"Nice throw" a deep masculine voice rumbled from behind me. Turning to look at the voice and I nearly did a double take. '_Well fuck me sidewards'. _The owner of the voice was for lack of a better word: a beast. He was about 6'2" with well defined muscled from the top of his head to the soles of his feet. Smooth russet skin covered those delicious muscles like silk covered steel. Broad shoulders, check. Strong jaw line, check. A long straight nose with firm lips and, '_oh good Lord', _intense stormy grey colored eyes. Check, check and check! I think that I just died and went to paradise.

His lips started moving and for the life of me I could not concentrate on what he was saying. And apparently he noticed to because his eyebrows arched and a slow, cocky grin spread across his face, snapping me back to reality. "Uh thanks" I coughed awkwardly trying to cover up the fact that just seconds before I was obviously gawking at him. "You play?" I asked, quickly stretching my arms out in front of me. Technically I should have stretched earlier, oh well better late then never.

He snorted loudly. "Softball? Nah I'm into a much more manly sport" he grinned while flexing his massive biceps and '_was that his pecs?' _in various positions._ 'Ok minus points for dissing softball, but mega points gained for his muscles. Yum!' _I decided to tease him a little, just to see how he'd react. "Oh so you're a soccer player, got it" I smiled innocently while grabbing my right ankle and bending my whole leg back until my foot lay flush against my bottom. He seemed to like that, typical.

"Haha no. I was a defensive tackle" he smirked. Judging by his height and weight I could definitely see him playing football. In those stretchy pants. And a tight jersey. "Damn" I sighed quietly while eyeing him up and down quickly. _'What I wouldn't pay to see some of that.' _My eyes flicked up to find his amused and steely gaze staring intently back at me. _'Oh how embarrassing!'_ Switching legs I barely managed to squeak out, "Was?"

For a moment his eyes hardened and he clenched his fist together in anger. But the next moment it had passed and he answered, "Yeah".

"That's cool" I smiled as I started to do some quick lunges "I tried to form a powder puff league, but it didn't work out." _'Stupid girly girls.'_

"Powder puff?" he grinned, his eyes raking over my legs and backside, "Now that sounds hott."

"Oh you have no idea" I winked up at him. His smile told me otherwise. "So what position do you play?" he asked, continuing to look me over like I had him. Well I guess that's fair. "I can play any position but I usually play short or third."

"Cool. Hey those your dogs?" he asked, glancing behind me. Looking back I finally noticed my girls sitting on the peddles behind me, waiting patiently. Oh wow how long had they been sitting there? "Yah they're both heeler hound mixes. This is Hoku" I patted her head "and this is Lani" I rubbed her ear. Both dogs looked up at him and then the strangest thing happened, they both jumped to their feet and growled low in their throats. I jumped in shock and immediately grabbed them by the collars before they could try and attack him. "Hoku! Lani! Bad girl! I'm so sorry, they're usually very well behaved."

"Nah it's ok, maybe they feel threatened or something. Hey I didn't catch your name…"

"Oh it's…"

"Hina, it's time to go" a hard voice sneered. Simultaneously we both looked and saw Bella and Black stepping out of the trees, though they made no move to come closer. In fact Black looked tense and dare I say angry. I followed his gaze and for once his anger wasn't focused on me. Instead he was glaring at the bronze god standing in front of me, who in turn just nodded his head and greeted "Jake". Black completely ignored him and repeated, "Hina it's time to go." "Please" Bella added quietly.

"Uh ok give me a second" I sighed while bending down to click both leashes into place. Since I only brought a tennis ball and my keys, which was in my pocket, cleaning up was a breeze. I actually considered walking extra slow, just to mess with Black but he seemed to have other ideas. As soon as I was close enough, he grabbed my arm and jerked me behind him and out of view. When he turned and started to walk away, I barely managed to stop and ask for the guy's name. "Its Paul, Paul Lahote" he smirked and I nodded back. "Well it was nice meeting you Paul" I tried to smile around Black's larger frame but I was having difficulties, "I guess I'll see you around." "No you won't" Black interrupted rudely, giving one final push in the direction I'm guessing his house is in. With a scowl on my face that he ignored, we started the short walk back to the Black house.

Walking through the trees usually gave me peace of mind, but not this time. Black kept up his relentless pace barely a hairs length behind me, even going so far as to bump my shoulder blades when I walked to slow for his liking. Bella was silent as she trailed behind both Black and I, stumbling every few feet. When we finally reached his house, I stomped towards my truck so I could put Hoku and Lani in the back. I didn't want them loose when I finally exploded, just in case they attacked him or something. After I slammed the tailgate closed I turned to find him a few feet away with his arms crossed over his chest and a frown on his face. He had the nerve to glare at me like I was the one who did something wrong. I snapped.

"What the fuck was that, huh Black?" I hissed, clenching my fists at my sides. Nobody man handles me, especially a little lovesick bitch of a boy.

"He's dangerous _child _though I doubt you'd noticed anything other than his abs. You know he did have a face" Black sneered, his dark brown eyes flashing dangerously. I didn't give a shit; my eyes were probably shooting fire as well.

"I know damn well he has a face!" I glared angrily taking a step toward him, "We were having a nice conversation before you decided to butt in, you ass."

"Nice" he scoffed while looking down his nose at me, "It's Paul here! He's in a gang! Did he tell you that? No, because you were to busy drooling over him. How pathetic" he spat the word out like venom.

"Since when do you care? We're not friends, hell we ain't even acquaintances. The only reason this" I gestured to the small space between us "even happened is because of Bella."

"Then go! She doesn't need you here. Why would she when she has me instead". I recoiled like I'd been slapped in the face. Who knew Bella's perfect ball of sunshine had such an evil side?

"You have some nerve. You weren't there when she had nightmares every night! You didn't see Charlie looking so helpless whenever she would scream out in her sleep. I did! I saw it all! So don't over estimate your worth _Black" _I screamed in his face and watched in satisfaction as he jerked back in shock. I barely registered a soft gasp or the sound of a wooden door opening. I was on a roll and I couldn't (or wouldn't) stop my angry rant. I was just about to rip him another one when someone grabbed onto my arm and tugged softly.

Bella stood next to me with tears in her eyes and I felt my heart drop straight down to the ground. "Hina please let's go" she sniffed. "Fine" I grumbled while walking towards the driver's side of my truck, Bella in tow. I only chanced a look at Black when I was safely in my truck with the engine roaring, you know in case I had to make a quick getaway. His face was red (whether from anger or something else, I didn't know) and his eyes were still glaring angrily at me. Like I gave a fuck. And just because I could, I flashed him a one-fingered salute as I threw my truck in gear and speed off towards home. But not before I caught sight of Billy sitting in his doorway, with a sad and disappointed look on his face. _'Damnit all! What have I done?'_

The drive back to Forks was awkward to say the least. Plain and simple, I was embarrassed. I don't _ever _lose my cool like that. Sure I get upset once in a while but never have I ever blown up at anyone like that before. Images of our argument flashed in my mind and I slumped forward in my seat. _'Our fight was pointless'_ I realized. _'But then'_ I wondered _'why did I get so ape shit crazy?'_The answer hit me almost immediately: Jacob Black. Ugh! He's pretty much been the bane of my existence since I've met him_. "Oh you'll like him" she says, "Jake's such a great guy". "It would make me so happy if we all hung out sometime!" _Gimme a break! I don't know what his problem with me is, but he better watch himself. "Bitch ass, mother fucking, whore bagging, ass muncher."

"Excuse me?" _'Oh shit I said that out loud! Oops'_

"Uh nothing Bells. Listen I'm sorry about whatever that was back there" I sighed glancing at her quickly. She looked pretty bummed out and my heart clenched because I did that to her. _'Well mostly it was Black's fault'._

"It's ok, Jake has been a little cranky lately."

"You don't say. So there's a chance that the fight was entirely his fault and I'm just an innocent bystander to his rage?" Hey no harm in asking, right?

Her answering glare was enough to make me flinch and turn back to the road. "No you're both at fault. What was that, Hina? Enough jokes please!"

"Honestly Bells, I don't know. He just makes me so angry! Ever time I see his stupid face I want to punch him so hard his rabbit jump-starts." Just thinking about him made my fists clench painfully around the steering wheel. _'Deep breaths, deep breaths' _ "Look I said I'm sorry! Can't that be enough?" I whined as I put the truck in park outside her house, "What more do you want?"

"I want you both to apologize to each other" Bella replied sternly before she opened her door and hopped out onto her driveway. "Deal?" she added, her brown eyes narrowed stubbornly. "I'm not making any promises. I did nothing wrong and you know it. I'll only apologize if he apologizes first."

He didn't. And that's fine by me.

* * *

><p>The next day Bella offered to drive herself down to La Push from now on, which I straight up refused. I have no reason to hide from him, and I'll be damned if he thinks he can scare me into doing what he wants.<p>

In actuality nothing really changed. I drove us down everyday (without my dogs) and parked as far away from his house as possible. Then while Bella and Black played with their trinkets, I ran the beach and worked out. Then when she was ready she'd give me a call and we'd head back to Forks. I saw Paul a couple more times and we'd talk for a while until he had to leave. He was actually a pretty ok guy if you ignored his cockiness, anger issues, and slight bipolar-ness. Oh and that blatant animal magnetism thing he had going for him. Pretty difficult, especially that last one. So far, I'm satisfied. I didn't have to see him, he didn't have to see me, Bella's need to see us both was fulfilled, and most importantly I was in the best shape of my life thanks to running along the shore each day.

A couple days later while we were walking towards my truck, Bella told me that she and Black are going parts shopping in Hoquiam in the rabbit. "It may take four to five hours and I don't want you sitting around here waiting for us."

"Nah it's ok I can chill at the beach or something. It's cool" I smiled at her. She did not look convinced. "Are you sure? I feel kind of guilty" she frowned and her brow scrunched up, signaling she was serious.

"Don't be it's ok. You go and have a blast playing in heaps of scrap metal. I'll be here conditioning and stuff."

"Ok if you insist" she finally caved and I smiled to myself. A couple hours by myself, sounds easy right? Wrong.

After doing all my stretches and laps up and down the beach, I'd only used up about one hour and fifteen minutes out of the five that I had to wait. Crap! Even after doing all the exercises I could think of that only took me another twenty minutes. So all in all one hour and thirty-five minutes down, three hours and twenty-five more minutes to go. FML.

"What the hell am I going to do now?' I whined as I collapsed onto the stones that littered the shore. It's so unfair. Well I supposed I could call her and have Black drop her off at her house. _'No'_ I growled mentally _'he'll just think I'm weak or something and we can't have that now can we. _I was so wrapped up in my musing that I didn't notice I had company until he spoke.

"Hey." Standing there in front of me were two teenagers, probably a little younger then I was. The one that spoke was about 6'1"-2" and burly. Not as muscular as Paul but he was a close second. He wore a white t-shirt that looked stretched to the max over his thick chest. He had short black hair and mischievous brown eyes. The other boy was slim and tall, about 6'4"-5" and had long chin length inky black hair that was parted down the middle, with the left side tucked behind his ear. He had calm brown eyes and I immediately knew someday we'd be great friends. Oddly enough, I felt comfortable around them. "Hey" I greeted from my laid back position. The taller boy smiled at me while the burly boy smirked "You're not from around here, are you?"

Chuckling softly I stood up and brushed the back of my yoga pants off. Slim boys eyes widened slightly while buff boys smirk got a little bigger. "What gave that away?" I asked.

The burly boy stepped closer and made a show of eying me up and down before replying, "Oh I definitely would've remembered an ass like that."

Blink, blink. _'Did he seriously try that? On me? Wow…' _"Does that actually work? Cuz no offense but that was bad, man." He shrugged, "Just thought I'd try. I'm Quil Ateara V and this is Embry Call."

"Nice to meet you both. Well maybe not you" I shot a glance at Quil who winked at me, "My name's Hina Keiki." They shared a look then Quil nodded knowingly. "Oh you're Hina," he said gruffly.

That made me frown. _'Black's been talking about me? Why does that not surprise me.'_ "Ah so he's been talking about me. Well come on, what did he say? That I'm an evil soul stealing whore? A bitch from hell?"

Quil just snorted, "As if he could come up with such colorful nicknames. Nah he stuck with the usual. He did say that you're the only person, other than Edward, that he hates more than anything though." "Hmph figures. Well to be honest, he ain't my cup of tea either."

"Why?" Embry asked quietly. I looked at him while Quil's eyebrow arched. "Why does he hate me so much?" I asked. When he nodded I sighed, "Well my theory is he hates me because by always being around Bella, I'm ruining his chances of wooing her." They both looked at me in shock.

"Wait, that's it?" Embry asked a little louder. Inwardly I smiled, that means he's getting more used to me.

"Yah pretty much. Since day one he's been nothing but mean and cruel to me for no good reason. Why do you think I'm out here running instead of in there, with them, having fun? He made it clear absolutely no one is gonna stand in his way" I sighed, looking out over the water. It's not you Hina, you were nice. It's all him, all him.

"Wow. That's not the Jake we no" Quil frowned while shooting Embry another look. This time Embry asked, "How could he do all those mean things?" I shrugged, _'How am I supposed to know what's going on in his jacked up head?' _"People can do crazy and stupid things when they're in love." Embry just shook his head while Quil rolled his eyes, "Yeah like that's an excuse."

"I totally agree."

* * *

><p>After that slightly awkward conversation, we kicked it off great. Quil and Embry were really cool and we had a great time just sitting there on the beach laughing and joking with each other. The remaining time flew by and I almost wished it didn't. It had been a long time since I'd laughed like this and I was wary to see it end. Sadly, I had to leave when Bella texted me that they were back. Quil and Embry seemed sad that I had to leave as well.<p>

"Aw buck up guys" I smiled at them as we started walking toward Black's house, and most importantly my truck, "The bikes probably won't be done for another week maybe a half. That still gives us plenty of time to hang out."

"I guess. Though I think Quil has other ideas on how to spend this next week" Embry teased while elbowing Quil in the ribs playfully. Who knew Embry could be so playful when he wasn't being all shy and quiet.

"Shut up Call, and quit telling her my secrets!" shouted Quil as he jumped Embry and grabbed him in a headlock. They continued to play fight and walk, an impressive feat in my book, until they finally broke through the trees that surrounded Black's yard. Immediately they stopped horsing around and everything was quiet.

"Hey guys what's wrong?" I started to ask as I walked into the clearing but I froze. There standing next to his car was Black and he did not look happy to see us together. Silently he glared at Quil and Embry, who flinched slightly, before turning his angry stare towards me. When our eyes finally met I flinched on the inside. His dark brown eyes looked like little black coals, right down to the angry sparks that crackled and flew at me. His whole posture screamed _'I freaking hate your guts, and I wish you were gone.' _ His angry look seemed to melt away right before my eyes when Bella walked out of his garage and saw me standing there with Quil and Embry. "Hey guys, what's up?" she asked, while making her way over to Black's side.

"Hey Bella. Nothing much, we were just walking Hina back is all" Quil grinned at her while Embry nodded quickly, "It would've been rude letting her walk by herself."

Black narrowed his eyes at me. "Not really. La Push is a small place, I doubt even she could get lost." Quil's smile quickly fell while Embry look down at the ground, sadly. Anger sparked within me and I think Embry actually _felt _it because his eyes caught mine and he shook his head "no". My answering look clearly said, _"You're lucky I'm in a good mood"._

"Aww you do care," I cooed while winking at Bella who just rolled her eyes, "Now that I know that, I'd like to head home. You ready Bells?"

"Oh ok! I'll see you guys later" Bella waved at Quil and Embry before turning to Black and sending him a bright smile, "Remember my hours changed, I work this Saturday."

"Saturday! Why Saturday? Why do you need to work anyway?" he whined childishly, his bottom lip sticking out in a pout. '_Hmm when he's like this, I forget that he's only sixteen. Was I not as immature as he? Is my anger with him valid? Should I possibly apologize?' _I wondered to myself.

"Hey what're you looking at!" he hissed angrily. That train of thought flew right out of my head. "Nothing" I murmured, while turning around and walking to the driver's side of my truck, "Absolutely, nothing." Before he could respond I threw my truck in gear and sped home. I smirked when I took a peak in my rearview mirror and saw Black standing there, shaking slightly. _'Yeah take that, bitch'_

* * *

><p>The weekend passed by to quickly for my liking. Two beautiful days, Black free! I think I almost cried when I woke up Monday morning and realized I had to see <em>him<em> again. Ugh, right now I don't know what I loath more: school or Black. After thinking for a minute I cracked a smile. Black is definitely worse.

Contrary to my earlier assessment, school ended up edging past Black to be the thing I loath the most. Surprised? So was I. My first two classes had me wanting to pull my hair out from its roots. Luckily my next classes, history, brought my spirits back up just in time for it to sink when the lunch bell rang. Lunch is always an irritating time of the school day for me. Not only is the food mediocre, but so is most of the lunchtime conversation at our table. For some strange reason, even though I'd known the same students since kindergarten, some if not all of them disliked me. Not that I minded, they're lousy people anyway. The only person who I'd count as one of my best friends, other than Bella, would be Angela Weber. Since she's such a nice and quiet girl, I always try to stand up for her whenever Lauren or Jessica teased her. Today was no different.

By the time Bella and I walked up to our usual table, only two seats remained. Thankfully, Bella took the open chair next to Mike while I sat across from her, and next to Angela. Mike and the rest of the guys were talking sports while Jessica and Lauren talked about shoes. "Hey Ang, what's up? Where's Ben?" I asked as I played around with my slightly mushy fish sticks. Were these people trying to kill us?

"I'm fine though I am worried about Ben. He's at home sick with this 24-hour bug that's been going around. I hope he's ok" Angela said quietly as she took a bite out of her club sandwich. Damn, I knew I should've gotten a sandwich! "Aww that's to bad, tell him to get well soon" I smiled. Ben was always pretty cool guy, but since he's been dating Ang he's gained serious points in my book. "Ok I will" she smiled softly my way.

"What did you both do this weekend?" Lauren asked out of nowhere, interrupting our conversation. I rolled my eyes and took a huge bite out of my fish sticks while Ang answered, "Well we were supposed to have a picnic but we changed our minds." There was a slight edge to her voice that intrigued me. Apparently I wasn't the only one.

"What happened?" Jessica asked curiously.

"Well," Ang started hesitantly, "we drove up north, almost to the hot springs when we saw… something."

"What?"

Ang shrugged daintily, "Honestly I don't know. We think it was a bear. It was big, black, and fast."

Lauren snorted, "Oh no not you to! Eric tried to sell me that last week." She shared a look with Jessica, who snickered loudly. Ang sagged forward and mumbled in a quiet voice, "Really, we did see it." I was just about to come to her rescue when Bella impatiently threw in, "She's right! A couple of guys came into the store saying they saw the bear too. Right Mike?"

She was met with complete silence. Everyone had looks of shock on their faces. I didn't even attempt to cover my cackle of amusement. Bella shot me a glare that brought about another round of loud laughter before eyeing Mike, "You remember right?"

"Uh yeah, I-I remember" he stammered stupidly, a confused look on his face. He quickly recovered, "Yeah two guys came in talking about a black bear that was bigger than a grizzly."

"Hmph," Lauren turned to Jessica, and changed the topic. "Did you hear about that new movie Magic Mike?" They both let out equally loud squeals of glee and immediately started conversing to themselves. After that everyone looked away, except Ang and Bella. They shared a small smile before digging back into their food.

When I stood up to throw my trash away, Bella and Angela followed me. "Thanks" Ang murmured quietly when we were far away from the table.

"For what?" Bella asked.

"You spoke up for me."

"No problem. Well" she added to the both of us, "On to class!"

"Great" I muttered under my breath as I followed them to our next class, "Kill me now." Did I mention that I loathed school?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Damn! This was a long chapter! Well, long for me anyway haha. Sorry about the foul language in this chapter. I should've warned you earlier. Oh well it is rated M for a reason… Ok maybe two reasons ;) haha. Oh and I couldn't help but add in that little "Magic Mike" shout out. Who could resist? Haha. Until next time, Mo**


	4. Bleeding, Hiking, and Whoa

_Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I do own the story line and whatever original characters I create though so please no stealing. I am not getting paid for writing this fic; it's purely for my (your?) entertainment haha._

**New Moon on FX = happy**

**New Moon on my DVR = really happy **

**Happy + really happy = writing muse… **

**Note: **

'**hi'= thinking**

"**hi"= talking**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Bleeding, Hiking, and "Whoa"<p>

_ "Jake? What're you doing here?" I asked from my spot hiding against a moss-covered tree. When he remained silent, curiosity got the best of me and I turned to meet his smoldering gaze. No matter where I was, be it Forks or La Push, he would always find me. This time I was in the forest behind my house wrapped in a wall of soft moss. I was hoping the scent would stall him but I guess not._

_ "I told you, I'll always find you," he rumbled in his deep baritone as he took a step closer, "There's nowhere to run, baby."_

_ I rolled my eyes, "Who said anything about running? Now if you said hiding, that would be a whole different story." _

"_Running, hiding, it really makes no difference" he chuckled as his hands encased my waist, "You are mine, and nothing is gonna change that." _

"_Oh really?"_

"_Yes. You", he leaned in, "are", he leaned in closer, "mine" he sighed, his warm breath fanning over my face. Damn this guy! He knows I hate it when he teases me. I can sense the urgency and pent-up tension in his body yet every caress and action is soft and delicate. Good Lord, if I wanted a monk I'd go to a monastery!_

"_Stop teasing me Black" I growled in frustration then anger when he just laughed lowly in my ear. My growls turned to soft whimpers when he started to run his nose from my ear, down to where my neck met my shoulder, then up to brush against my cheek. "Black" I sighed quietly. _

"_Say it" he whispered, while running his hands up and down my sides._

"_No."_

"_Say it" he growled, taking a handful of my bottom in his hands and yanking me flush against his hard body. We both hissed in pleasure. "Ok! Jake kiss me" I whispered._

"_What baby? I didn't catch that, speak up."_

"_Jacob kiss me."_

"_As you wish" he smiled and leaned in to me, his lips parted slightly. Just when our lips were about to touch, he whispered, "Take me to your best friends house, going round this round about, oh yeah."_

'_Say what now? I'm confused.' "Ugh Jake-"_

"_TAKE ME TO YOUR BEST FRIENDS HOUSE, I LOVED YOU THEN AND I LOVED YOU NOW!"_

Suddenly I heard a loud pounding on the wall over my head. "Sissy! Shut that off!" Noa shouted. "Ok sheesh!" I grumbled while reaching over and turning the volume down on my iPod speakers. When 'tongue-tied' became a soft murmur in the background, I took a moment to gaze sleepily around my room.

My color scheme is pretty obvious once you see it. While the ceiling and trim is a soft white, the four walls are a bright sapphire blue. My bed frame and headrest was a shiny black. Now here comes the interesting part. Two out of three pillows are blue while the third is yellow. My fitted sheet is blue and my regular sheet is yellow. My comforter is white with blue and yellow squares on it. Eh what can I say, I'm a born and breed Forks Spartan! Luckily that's where the Spartan pride ends. I have two windows; one that is over the foot of my bed while the other is over my desk. My curtains are white with a sheer white inner curtain for those warmer days in Forks. Next to my bed is a reading lamp and my iPod speakers atop my small white nightstand with black drawers. Add in a plush blue carpet over the wooden floorboards and a shelf over my bed of various softball trophies and that's my room! Simple enough, right?

Anyway, after rubbing the sleep from my eyes I flew the covers off and crawled sluggishly out of bed. Slowly I made my way down the hallway, the stairs, and finally into the dining room where everyone else was digging into their breakfast. Dad was at the head of the table with Noa sitting to his left, both eating a heaping plate of rice, eggs, and bacon while Ahi sat next to Noa happily eating her bowl of cereal. Grabbing a plate from the cabinet and a fork from the drawer, I mumbled a quick "Morning" before plopping down onto the chair across from my twin and reaching forward to pile food onto my plate. Mom, as chipper as ever, swept in from the kitchen and placed another plate full of food on the table.

"Morning dear" she smiled brightly, momentarily blinding me. I blinked and yawned sleepily in response, completely ignoring the breakfast conversation in favor of my meal. Halfway through my plate, Noa abruptly said "Oh and Sissy I'm taking the truck today after school."

"Wait what?" I frowned, mouth full of eggs and bacon bits, "But why?!"

"We're tired of catching rides home and besides all you do is go down to La Push with Bella after school"

"We do important stuff there", I mumbled under my breath. Eh who am I kidding, I'm practically baby-sitting Bella and Black. For free!

"Oh really, and what pray tell are you doing down there?" my father asked, his sharp eyes trained on me over the rim of his coffee cup.

"Conditioning?" I tried weakly. Noa looked smug as he stood up and took his plate to the sink. "Try again" Ahi sang in annoying voice. "Ugh helping a dear friend recover?" I guessed. "Nope" Noa smirked making sure to pop the 'p'. "Oh all right, you guys can have the truck after school. The only reason I insisted on driving was because I didn't want to get stranded on the side of the road in Bella's truck."

"So, you let me and Noa walk home and risk getting eaten by bears all because you didn't want to ride in an ancient truck? How rude! I could've been bear chow!" Ahi cried while shaking her spoon in my direction, drops of milk splashing all over the place.

"Bears? Really Ahi?" Noa asked in his 'WTF face'.

"Yes really! Haven't you guys heard? There's been lots of bear sightings recently" she nodded towards mom, who arched an eyebrow at our dad. He just shrugged and took a sip of coffee.

"And?" I drawled mimicking her spoon waving with a piece of bacon.

"And we could've died fool!" she shrieked.

I rolled my eyes and walked over to the kitchen where Noa was washing the dishes, "Unless bears have taken a sudden liking to loud Hawaiian girls, I'm sure you'll be fine".

She shot me a glare, "Hehe funny Sissy."

"I thought it was" I smiled brightly, while grabbing her plate and rinsing it in the sink. I laughed when she scrunched up her nose and stuck her tongue out at me.

"You know what else is funny?" Noa asked.

"No what?"

"You not having the truck for the next month" he smirked as he walked back upstairs to get ready for school.

"Ooh burn!" Ahi sang as she dodged a swipe I made for her head.

"Shut up Ahi!" I growled and ran upstairs after her. Since all three of us shared one bathroom, to avoid jam-ups in the morning, we've developed a routine. Noa, who ate the quickest, would brush his teeth first followed by Ahi and lastly me. Ahi and I had our closet doors changed in favor of sliding doors made of mirrors so that left the bathroom open for Noa if he needed it again. Usually Ahi takes the longest mostly due to her thick, wavy morning hair.

After brushing my teeth, I made my way back to my bedroom. Once I shut the door, I turned the volume up on my iPod speakers and sang along with Maroon 5's 'One More Night'. "Hmm what to wear" I mumbled as I walked over to my closet and started going through my clothes, while running a brush through my short locks. After changing into a grey Barq's Root Beer shirt, dark blue skinny jeans, and a Forks High Softball windbreaker, I grabbed my backpack and my favorite pair of boots and raced out of my room. Shouting a "Bye Mom, bye Dad" over my shoulder, I ran to the garage where I could hear the truck engine rumbling. Since Ahi was already in the front, I begrudgingly hopped into the back seat.

'_Hey bells'_, I texted as we pulled out of our driveway and onto the street out front, _'I don't have da car so u'll have to drive us down 2day'_

'_that's fine, see u at school!'_ came her quick reply.

'_ok see u'. _ Five minutes later, Noa parked the truck smoothly into the stall next to Bella's beloved rust bucket. "Morning" I smiled as I walked over to her, "well don't you look peppy today."

"For good reason! Guess who called me this morning?"

"Elvis?" I asked innocently. Honestly sometimes I can't help myself, she makes teasing her so fun.

"No" she groaned out in frustration "Jake! What the hell, Hina."

"Ah he was my second choice, go on?"

She gave me a funny look then she smiled, "Jake finished the bikes! We're going to test them out today, isn't that great?

"That actually is great. Wow today's looking better and better already!"

* * *

><p>As soon as the bell rang signaling the end of school, Bella and I were in her truck and speeding towards La Push. Ten minutes later, (a record for Bella!) we pulled into the Black's yard and were immediately greeted by Black. He seemed to be bouncing like a giddy pup as he waited for us to hop out of the truck. As soon as Bella was in arm's length, he grabbed her wrist and swallowed her in a giant bear hug.<p>

"You ready to do this?" he asked Bells when he finally let the poor girl go. She shot him a glare that seemed to melt away when he smiled brightly at her. She smiled back and did a little fist pump, "Oh yeah I'm so ready!"

"Great! Let me just put these in the back", he grinned as the lifted one heavy bike after another like they were weightless. After grabbing a spare toolbox and some other stuff, which he placed in the back next to the bikes, he closed the tailgate with a loud clank. As Bells made her way towards the driver's side, both Black and I freeze where we're standing. Oh you have got to be kidding me!

"Hey, what's the problem?"

I turned and glared at Bella through the window, "I ain't sitting by him", I turned to face Black, "I ain't sitting by you."

Black just stood there quietly, studying me I bet. I could almost see the wheels turning in his thick head. No doubt he was trying to come up with a plan to get me quiet and in the truck without having to knock me out and tie me up. I snorted at the thought. 'Fucker can try.'

Finally he opened his mouth, "Why are you chicken?" I almost face planted into the dirt at his feet. What was he, a little kid? That was how he wanted to get me to cooperate?! What the fuck is wrong with him

"Ufa, I ain't scared of you!"

"Then prove it", he smirked, "After you" he gestured to the now open door.

Casting a glare at Black, I weighted my options. Worst-case scenario, I could catch a flesh eating virus due to the amount of rain and unsanitary conditions of his garage. Which is highly unlikely, crap. "OMG get in the freaking truck already" Bella shouted from behind the wheel.

"Alright sheesh, don't get your sports bra in a twist" I grumbled as I hopped into the cab, Black following close behind. I hissed when my knees dug painfully into the dashboard and Black snickered quietly. Oh it is so on, pal. Let the games begin.

"Ugh are we there yet" I moaned for the eighth time since we left Blacks house. Part of my complaining was because I actually couldn't feel my legs anymore while majority was because Black looked about ready to open the door and jump out. I wish he would.

"Are we-" I started when Black groaned loudly "Knock it off already or else."

"Or else what" I challenged.

He mumbled something that sounded like 'cliff, accident, and get away with it to.' Sheesh mento much? "What was that Black? Speak up I can't hear your psychotic rambling."

He finally turned and growled out "I said or else I'll… give you a wet willy!"

What. The. Fuck. I jerked back in shock. What is this? Elementary? I scowl in disgust, "What the hell dude, who does that anymore?"

"Me" he grinned, in victory no doubt, "if you don't calm the hell down, I will give you the grand daddy of wet willies, and there's nothing you can do about it."

"I'd like to see you try" I dared. If he wanted to keep that finger, he best keep it to himself. I'm not opposed to biting the sucker off. He stared at for a moment before slowly lifting a large, tan hand to his mouth. My eyes widened as the tip of a long finger disappeared between his lips. Oh my god, he better not.

Faster then I'd expected, his finger slid out of his mouth with a pop and was flying towards my face. I shrieked and flew backwards, hitting Bella on her right side causing her to swerve on the narrow cliff side road. Immediately I pulled back and apologized but she wasn't even staring at me. Following her line of sight, I watched as four small figures stood at the top of a nearby cliff. I'm guessing they were guys because they were all shirtless despite the nippy wind. Suddenly a lone figure tumbled off the cliff and plunged into the dark water below. Immediately she pulled the truck over to the side and slammed it in park causing the truck to lurch forward painfully.

"They're gonna jump!" she screamed as she hopped out of the truck and ran into the middle of the empty road. "Wait up!" I shout, jumping out of the cab and walking over to her. Bella was in complete panic mode. She kept saying how we needed to go back to Blacks house and call 911. Poor girl was so freaked out, she completely forgot that she had a cell phone in the car. Luckily I had mine in my pocket. I quickly whipped it out and was about to dial 911 when a loud laugh boomed behind us. When Bella spun around she looked like she wanted to kill Black. I definitely would have helped hide the body.

He snickered some more and motioned for me to put down the phone. "Relax, they're just cliff diving. Purely recreational. We don't have a mall you know."

"Cliff diving?", she repeated staring transfixed at the remaining men on the cliff, "but it's so high! Must be at least a hundred feet!"

"Who in their right mind would do something like that?" I wondered out loud. Seems pretty crazy to me.

"What", Black scoffed in my direction, "You don't recognize your best friend Paul?"

"Paul?" I barely managed to choke out, "that's Paul?" I felt sick to my stomach, why would he jump from that high?

"Yeah that's the La Push gang" he growled out. "They like to show off. Us normal people usually jump from there", he pointed to a smaller cliff face that jutted out about halfway down. I gulped nervously, even that seemed high to me. One of the figures, I'm guessing it was Paul, nudged the guy next to him before raising his hand and waving at me. As I lifted my hand in greeting, he launched himself off the cliff, doing multiple backflips, before splashing into the water gracefully. The third guy stood still for a long time before he too jumped over the edge.

"Who was that?" Bells asked. Black turned away but not before I caught a glimpse of his face. He looked, miserable. "That was Embry" he sighed.

Whoa wait hold the phone! "Embry?", I gasped, "When did that happen?!"

Black composed himself enough to shrug nonchalantly, "One day he said he wasn't feeling good. Then he missed a couple days of school. When he did finally come back, he's following Paul and Jared around like a little bitch."

"Jake" Bella scolded him, but he just rolled his eyes at her. My eyes wandered back to the cliffs where a lone figure stood tall and proud. "Eh, who's that?" I nodded towards the cliffs as the figure flew over the cliff and executed a powerful yet oddly graceful swan dive.

"That's the head honcho himself, Sam."

Bella looked thoughtful for a minute, "I remember him. He's the one that found me in the woods." I nodded, yeah I remembered him. He seemed alright to me.

Black scowled darkly, "Heh he's a real saint."

"What's your deal Black?", I asked curiously, "Why do you hate them so much?" I wasn't ready when he suddenly turned and growled at me, "They think they're all high and mighty and nothing can stop them, it's sickening." When Bella and I stared un-amused at him, he sighed and continued "There was this guy, from the Makah rez, who was selling drugs to the kids around here. Sam and his gang supposedly 'roughed' him up a bit. By a bit I mean a lot, he was a bloody pulp!"

"So let me get this straight," I said slowly, "You're mad because some scum bag dealer got what he deserved? I'm not sure I follow you."

"Ugh it's not that" he groaned, while running a hand through his hair in frustration, "They walk around like they're God's gift to all mankind. They even get special treatment! My Dad and the rest of the council eat up everything that Sam feeds them." Oh my, he started pacing. "And then he goes and brainwashes Embry! My best friend Embry! I never gave a flying fuck when Jared and Paul started following him around. Ok I lie it was weird, but who cares about them. Embry used to dislike them more than me and look where he's at today. Sam's side! And to make matters worse, Sam's been eyeing me out lately. Like what the hell?"

"Don't worry Jake", Bells cooed gently, "It'll be ok."

"You don't understand! It's like he knows something is going to happen. It's creepy. I don't like it" he trailed off slowly. His shoulders sagged and he looked utterly spent. Hmm I guess even crazy people feel exhausted after completing their psychotic rants. Who knew?

Bella walked over and placed a gentle hand on his arm, "Come on Jake, let's get going." He nodded. After a quick discussion, it was decided that to save time Black would drive us to where ever it was we were going. We arrived on an empty dirt road not even two minutes later. When Black dropped the first bike gently onto the dirt, I almost swooned. Oh wow!

"Whoa a Harley Sprint?! That's what the heap of junk was? I'd never have guessed!" I smiled while running my hands over the shiny black paint. I really had to hand it to Black, he sure cleaned these bikes up nicely!

"You know bikes?" Black arched an eyebrow in disbelief. Sheesh does he think that lowly of me?

I grinned widely while caressing the bike once more, "Only the one's that catch my eye". Before he could respond I walked over to Bella, who was staring at her bike with a mixture of wariness and excitement. "Hey Bells! Nice bike!" And I wasn't lying. Her bike was a red Honda XR 500. Not as pretty as the Sprint, but who cares! A bike is a bike!

"Dude," I grinned like a kid in a candy store, "Can I ride your bike when you're done? Pretty please?"

"Of course you can!" she smiled. I ran over and gave her a hug. I'm so excited!

"No one will be riding anything if you guys just stand there and talk all day" Black grumbled loudly. Aw is the little boy getting jealous? Good! Haha. "Coming Bells?"

"Coming!" she winked at me before hopping on her bike. As Black began to slowly explain the finer workings of the dirt bike, I took the time to take a look around. As I said before, we were on an empty dirt road in the middle of nowhere. And that was about it. Oh wait I lied; from here I had a magnificent view of the Olympic mountain range in the distance. There was something about mountains that drew me in. I think it was the sheer majesty and all around beauty that mountains seemed to exude.

Suddenly a loud roar ripped through the air breaking my train of thought. I lifted my head just in time to see Bella speeding down the dirt road. "Yeah Bells! Whoo!" I clapped. Wow look at her go! She looked so badass with her mahogany mane trailing behind her and a wide grin on her face.

"Bells! Slow down!" Black shouted as she neared a turn in the road.

"Ugh Black, you taught her how to turn right? I asked. The look on his face said it all. _I messed up. _We turned and watched in horror as her bike tipped over, throwing Bella through the air until she landed with a loud thud against a giant boulder a few feet from the road. In a flash, Black was on his bike and speeding towards her while I dived into her cab and tried to coax the old truck faster.

When I finally threw the truck in park, Black was kneeling next to Bella, his shirt pressed against a large gash on her forehead. "Here let me do this," I said placing my hand on Black's shoulder, "you put the bikes away" I offered quietly. He nodded and rushed towards the bikes. I turned my attention back to the injured girl, "Come on Bells, let's get you to a hospital."

* * *

><p>"Hey Hina," Bells yawned from her place curled up behind me, "Did you notice that you and Jake were working together today?" 'Hmm really?' Turning around carefully I took a moment to study her face. Her eye sparkled in the dim light of her room, and she genuinely looked happier. 'As happy as someone who not even 12 hours ago had their head cracked open and needed stitches' I snort. "Well what can I say? Today we had a common goal: your wellbeing."<p>

"You really are my best friend," she yawned quietly, her breathing soon becoming slower, deeper. Before long a tiny drop of drool slipped from the corner of her lip, her hands rising up to lazily drag it away. 'And you are mine, Bella' I smiled into the pillow, 'you are mine.'

* * *

><p>"So what do you want to do today, B?" I asked after Charlie had left the house. Bella twitched slightly "Well…"<p>

"Spit it out."

"There's this… meadow I found by accident one day. It was so breathtaking. Unfortunately that was the only time I ever saw it again" she said softly, "If you're willing, I'd like to try and find it again."

"Sure, why not? It sounds fun and lord knows we're in need of some quality one on one time with some trees." She smiled brightly, "Ok I'll go change, you can have the bathroom."

After changing into a pair of black Everlast yoga capri's and an old Spartan tank top, Bella and I quickly packed a bag full of food and water. Sliding my Aviators and tennis shoes on, I followed Bella out the front door and towards her truck. Twenty minutes later we turned onto an almost hidden and unkempt driveway far from Forks. "Where are we?" I asked warily eyeing the wall of trees that bordered the truck on both sides. Silence answered my question, so I turned back to stare out the windshield just in time for the truck to break through the archway of trees and into a large front yard that lay before an equally large white house. No scratch that, it was a mansion.

As Bella made her way over to obviously abandoned house, the pieces started falling into place. The way she looked at the house in silent yearning. The way her hand caressed the window as she gazed in. The way her face crumbled and her shoulders sagged as she made her way back into the driver's seat. This was the Cullen's house. The Cullen house. The one and only Cullen's that had abandoned her all those months ago. Suddenly, this had morphed from a relaxing Saturday into a depressing hike down memory forest. 'Or was it a depressing day from the very beginning?' I wondered.

"Don't worry Bells" I whispered gently, my hand automatically reaching over to give hers a squeeze as soon as she pulled herself into her truck, "We'll find your meadow, even if it means us hiking every Saturday." It took a few minutes for my words to finally sink in, but when they did she flashed me a grateful smile, "Then we should get a move on." Nodding sharply I chanced one last glance at the silent house in the side mirror before its huge shape disappeared behind a giant tree trunk. 'Please, please, let us find this meadow today. For her sake.'

Sadly after trying for majority of the day, we finally ceased looking for the Bella's meadow. "Don't worry, a promise is a promise Bella. We'll try again later."

* * *

><p>Lunch on Monday started out as ordinary as any other day. Scattered around the table sat Lauren, Jessica, Ang, Ben, Tyler, Mark, Austin, Mike, and Bella. The conversation flowed as normally as any other day until out of the blue Mike made his move.<p>

"So Bella, what d'you say we watch a movie? This Friday?" he smiled sheepishly at her. Poor guy had that hopeful, lovesick look on his face and while Bella's eyes quickly darted around the room. 'Poor girls looking for an escape route.'

"A movie? Friday? Umm sure why not" she finally relented. I had just taken a sip of water, I know I should've known better, and unfortunately it ended up misting over Tyler and Austin. I'm not the only one's who was shocked. A piece of cucumber fell out of Ang's mouth and back onto her plate, while Ben tilted so far to the right he slid clean off his seat. "I mean we should do like a movie night," Bells smiled at everyone on the table, "What do you say guys? Anyone want to see a movie on Friday?"

"Yeah" Mike mumbled, "Invite everyone, why don't you?"

No one bothered to answer him and soon the bell rang signaling the end of the lunch period. As we made our way towards English, Bella grabbed my arm in a vice like grip and yanked me to the side. "Please, please, please tell me you will be there Friday?"

"Ugh no thank you" I scoffed to myself. 'Another movie night with Jessica? I don't think so, once was enough.' "You do realize he was asking you out right?"

"I know" she sighed while reaching down to play with the straps on her backpack, breaking eye contact with me. "But that doesn't matter now. So are you coming? For me?" she asked again this time unleashing the full force of her puppy dog eyes on me. I didn't stand a chance. "Alright!" I caved, "Just stop already, with the look!"

"Thanks Hina. Come on, we're going to be late" she threw over her shoulder as she walked into class like her getting her way was nothing. 'Damn' I thought 'I just got played, like a fool. I really need to work on that.'

* * *

><p>Unfortunately, Friday night came around way to early for my tastes. A couple of hours ago in school, Jessica and Lauren bailed claiming that they were both busy. 'Hn I guess someone still hasn't forgiven Bella for the last movie night we had together. So far Angela and Ben were still going, which I was eternally grateful for. Besides my siblings and Bella, Ang and Ben were my closest friends and I truly enjoyed spending time with them.<p>

So with that in mind, I took a quick bath and changed into a black tank top, black skinny jeans, and a charcoal yarn coat that fell to around my knees. After slipping on a black belt and my boots, I grabbed my purse and walked the short distance to Bella's house. She met me at the door wearing a cute ivory blouse and dark wash jeans, a small clutch in her hands.

"That's a cute top Bella! You should wear it more often" I smiled.

"Thanks. Oh crap I forgot a jacket! I'll be right back" she said right as Mike pulled up to the curb and shut off his suburban. "Hey. Bella forgot something upstairs, she'll be right back" I nodded in greeting when he had walked close enough. He nodded and we stood there in silence until Bella quietly shut and locked the door behind herself.

After Mike had greeted Bella, warmer than my greeting the bastard, he told us that Tyler and Austin had bailed. Bella added that Ang had the stomach flu and Ben didn't feel right going without her. Which left the three of us, great. "Well" Mike coughed awkwardly, "Are you ready to go?"

Bella shook her head, "Actually we're waiting for one more person". Before I could even utter the word "who" an eerily familiar faded yellow car pulled into Bella's driveway, her face brightened happily while my face dropped.

'No way.' "Bella" I hissed "What is Black doing here?"

"I invited him" she said confused, "What's the problem? I thought you were both cool?"

"Why would you think that?" I groaned.

"The other day?" she weakly tried to appease me, but I had already zoned her out. The only thing flying around in my head was 'how the hell did this happen? And how the hell am I going to survive the night? If having one lovesick ass around is bad enough, how am I going to handle two?'

She frowned and was about to say something until Black pulled her into his arms and gave her a big bear hug. "Bella! Your looking good tonight" he commented lightly.

"You to Jake. Why didn't you tell me that the rabbit was finished?! That's great news!"

He smiled and released her, opting to stare at Mike who was looking like an angry cat left outside in the rain, "I just finished it tonight, this is the maiden voyage."

"Really?" she beamed like a proud PTSA parent, "Well we should see what it can do." When Mike coughed in the background, she blushed and turned to face him, "Is that ok with you, Mike?"

"Yeah that's fine" he sighed when Bella smiled shyly at him. As she turned and walked over to the rabbit I heard him finish "Not like I had a choice" under his breath.

Mike ended up squeezed behind the passenger seat while I was behind the driver's seat. The drive over was a mixture of amusing and irritating for me. Amusing because Bella and Black chattered away in the front, oblivious to Mike, who was trying his best to put his two cents in. Irritating because towards the end of the drive Mike discovered that he could be right in their conversation if he rested his head on the shoulder part of Bella's seat, causing their cheeks to almost brush against each other. That blatantly halted all conversation until we made it to the theater, which pissed Black off immensely.

When Black finally shut off the engine, I almost cried with joy. The interior of the car felt to full, probably the angry pheromones these hormonal males were excluding. Either way I sighed happily when I was let out and could breathe normally once again. Black, the ever asshole, wrapped an arm around Bella and dragged her in the direction of the theater with Mike trying his best to keep up. As for me? Well I took my sweet time, obviously. They certainly weren't going to miss me one bit, I figured, so why the rush?

A moment later I was pulled, literally, out of my thoughts by the tight grip Bella had on my hand. "Come on, slow poke" she smiled as she continued to drag me up front with her. Both boys seemed extremely put out when this caused them to be left alone, together. I guess the had underestimated the 'sister-before-mister' concept.

Since Black was to young for the extremely violent movie that Bella chose, he glared at me while I laughed for almost a full minute, Bella had to buy him a ticket. After grabbing some food, our little group of lovebirds flocked towards our assigned theater. Luckily we arrived early because as soon as we got to a mutually decided row of seats, the problem of seating order broke out. Both boys wanted to sit next to Bella, while Bella wanted to it next to me. Bella and I let them argue among themselves for a moment. I finally lost my temper when the other moviegoers started giggling and pointing towards the two donkeys we had the misfortune of being there with. Frustrated, I shoved past the two lugs and planted myself into a seat near the middle of the row. Just as the theater lights dimmed Mike, Bella, and Black took their seats.

The movie wasn't to bad, though if you asked me what it was about, I wouldn't be able to tell you. I would be able to tell you that it was filled with unrealistic bloody scenes that had me laughing, half of the time. The other half of the time that I was laughing, was because of Mike. Every time an especially bloody scene played, he would cringe and twitch until the scene changed. He was pretty amusing.

I think it was around the last part of the movie when I noticed that both boys had their palms facing up on the armrests, their fingers open and waiting like a Venus Fly Trap. My snort was so loud, Bella turned away from the movie and looked at me, an eyebrow raised in question. Wiggling my eyebrows I nodded towards the armrests around her, 'What the hell is up with that?' she looked down and frowned in irritation. 'Save me' her eyes whined. Like any good friend I did the only thing one could do at a time like this: I pointed and snickered until she grabbed a piece of popcorn and attempted to throw it at me. Instead it hit Mike right in the eye causing me to crack up laughing more and Bella to apologize repeatedly.

It was around this time that Mike, the poor guy just could not get a break tonight, mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like "I'm going to be sick" before bolting over my legs and out of the theater. I look at Bella and Black, who stared blankly after him before simultaneously turning their gazes back to the movie. 'Wow what good friends' I thought debating for a minute if I should go check on him. Glancing at my watch I noticed that their was only about five minutes left of the movie. 'Eh he can wait.'

As soon as the movie ended and the rush had died down, we made our way out into the hallway. Bella and Black continued walking towards a staircase where they took a seat, content to wait until Mike was done being sick. I frowned at their retreating backs, "Those two are unbelievable." Oh well. I briskly walked over to the men's bathroom and knocked loudly on the door, "Female entering in five-" two teenagers ran out the door staring at me in horror "four-" an elderly man walked out and winked at me. 'Gross!' "Ok forget this, I'm coming in!" I shouted, yanking the door open quickly.

Thankfully the bathroom was empty save for one person throwing up violently in a closed stall. "Mike" I cooed gently, my hand pressed up against the door, "Are you all right?"

The toilet flushed loudly, and a moment later the door opened to show a ash faced, clammy Mike. He moaned weakly, "Ugh I think I'm sick."

"Oh Mike! Come on let's go find the others and get you home" I gently ushered him towards the sink. After rinsing his mouth and splashing some water on his face, we made our way outside towards the others. They seemed to be in the middle of a really intense conversation, completely unaware of the world around them. I left Mike leaning against a wall nearby and walked over to the oblivious couple. "Hey guys, it looks like Mike caught that stomach bug that's been going around" I motioned to said guy huddling in the corner, "He needs to get home ASAP."

I expected angry dark brown eyes to shoot daggers at me like every other time I interrupted his little Bella moments but instead Black turned his enraged gaze towards Mike. "This is your fault" he growled venomously at the sickly boy, "You ruined everything! Why'd you have to be here?" When he stood up and started to stomp over to Mike, I quickly jumped in front of him.

"Now you listen here Black, knock this shit off right now!" I growled back, "He is sick and doesn't deserve you beating on him. Now take us home or I'll have my brother pick us up." With each sentence I tried to put some distance between the defenseless boy near the wall and the boy who looked mad enough to kill.

It worked, kind of. The anger faded from him, but instead he started to look a little clammy to. His russet skin looked even more flushed and he was panting in rough little breaths. "Hn just make sure the marshmallow has a bucket, he is not messing up my car."

"Fine, whatever" I tossed over my shoulder as I walked over to Mike. After grabbing an extra-large bucket from the concession stand, we made our way to the car. By the time we made it back to Bella's house, Mike had gotten sick at least twice in Black's car. I was starting to think Black had the stomach bug to because he had started sweating up a storm even though it was pretty nippy tonight.

It took about ten minutes for me to drive Mike back to his house, with Black and Bella following behind me. When we finally got back to B's house, without waiting for the engine to stop, I crawled out of the car. 'This was too much one night' "Ok well thanks for tonight" I shouted while making my great escape, "Bella I'll see you later. Black, drive home safely you don't look so good." Without waiting for an answer, I power walked back to my house like my life depended on it. When I finished changing into a red tank top and a matching plaid pants, I went over to Noa's room.

As you first walk up the stairs to the left was the master bedroom while on the right was a long hallway that led to the rest of the rooms. The next room on the left was the bathroom then a linen closet. If you made a left at the end of the hall, you'll see Ahi's room (on the left), my room (in the middle), and Noa's room (on the right). Noa's room looked exactly like mine except everything was blue and white. His walls were a shiny navy blue with a white trim. His plaid blue blanket covered light blue sheets, pillows, and his black bed frame. Our desks, nightstand, hell even our trophy-lined shelves matched. I think the only thing that differed was our rugs (his are blue with black and white specks).

'Mousey?' I knocked softly. Instead of verbally answering I felt a warmth creep into my chest. Smiling I opened the door and found my twin lying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling.

If you hadn't guessed already, Noa and I can sense when the other is feeling extreme emotion, like pain or anger, as well as send each other little flashes of 'feeling'. We can also hear what the other is thinking, although it sounds more like a whisper instead of outright talking.

'What did he do now?' Noa asked, never taking his eyes off a spot on the ceiling. 'Hn aside from almost beating the snot out of Mike?' I snorted while stretching out onto my stomach next to my twin, 'Nothing much.'

Noa rolled his eyes, 'That boy is no good.'

'Eh he's a guy in love, I heard they're scary.'

'Hn I really don't see the appeal' he huffed, arms stretching up to fold behind his head, 'She's pale, clumsy, quiet, and reminiscent of a baby deer.'

'Hey that baby deer happens to be my best friend' I poked him in the side roughly, 'But I agree, she's not my type either.'

He snorted and bumped me with his shoulder, "She sure as hell better not be your type."

"You know," a voice said from the doorway "I used to hate when you'd do that." Simultaneously we lifted our head to stare at Ahi standing at the door. She wore her long hair in a braid, a black long-sleeved shirt, pink shorts and long fuzzy socks. "Ahi-Wela, we didn't mean to make you feel that way" Noa sighed, motioning for her to come closer. When a smirk flashed across her face, I got a little worried. "Don't even think about it-" but too late. In the same time that it took me to finish the sentence, she had walked into the room and jumped horizontally onto the bed over us. We groaned in unison, "Sheesh, what have you been eating?'

"Very funny" she smiled, making sure to elbow Noa in the ribs and pinch me on my butt, "I don't know about you guys but I'm very comfortable, I think I'm going to sleep here tonight."

"Oh no you're not! Get off!" I whined. "Ahi?" I asked when she didn't answer. "Wow" Noa whispered, "She's asleep already." 'I guess you're sleeping here tonight.'

'I guess you're right. Goodnight, Mousey' I yawned, smiling when my brothers words whispered in my head 'Goodnight, Sissy.'

* * *

><p>Alas all good things must come to an end. The following week after our disastrous movie night, Bella became stressed. When I confronted her on Friday, she broke down and confessed. "Jake has been avoiding me, Hina" she cried, a wild look in her eyes, "When I called his house later that night, Billy said he was sick with mano. That was last week! He should've been healed by now! Right? Right! He won't call me and Billy isn't helping. I don't know what to do?" At the end she finally cracked and wrapped her arms tightly around herself, like she thought that she was going to break into pieces. I frowned, taking a closer look at her. All of the good these past few weeks with Black had done for her seemed to be unraveling before my eyes. She looked paler, her hair unkempt, and her eyes. Her chocolate-brown eyes that were almost back to normal had returned to that dull, dead look that they had the night Edward left. Oh this will not do.<p>

"Oh sweetie it's ok, everything's going to be fine. We don't need him to have fun! We can do bad on our own" I teased, while pulling her in for a hug, "I have an idea, let's go hiking tomorrow! It'll be fun, what'll you say?" After awhile she weakly returned my hug. "Ok" she mumbled, "Let's do it."

"That's the spirit, Bells! Now let's get to class, shall we?" I motioned towards the open door, a smile firmly planted on my face. As she shuffled her way into the room, I let the carefully hidden anger flood my features. I had never been this upset before. Not even the gentle waves of concern and comfort Noa sent my way could calm me down. I was mad and only one person was to blame. Black is going to rue the day he broke me friend!

* * *

><p>Luckily this hike, somebody was on our side. After about 30 minutes of aimlessly trekking through the wood, we happened onto the meadow that we were looking for. At least I think it was, judging by the way she was sitting cross-legged in the middle of a particularly large dead patch of grass. Glancing around I tried to recall how she described this place. The shape certainly fit: it was about the shape of a perfectly formed football field, surrounded on all sides by a wall of trees. The endless fields of wild flowers from yesterday gave way to dried, dead patches of dirt today. All in all, I felt kind of sad. I was really looking forward to seeing this meadow in its prime.<p>

It took her a good ten minutes to unravel herself from her place curled up on the forest floor. She sighed turned towards the direction of the truck, "Ok I think I'm ready, we can leave now." I nodded and turned to follow her when a smooth, velvety voice drifted across the clearing to us, "Please don't leave on my account." Bella's head whipped around quickly, while I turned at a slower pace.

About twenty yards away from us stood a lone male figure dressed in a dark brown suit jacket and slacks. His skin was a weird chalky tone though it was no mistaking that he was African American, or Jamaican, judging by the long dreadlocks that hung down to the middle of his back. Something inside of me was screaming to grab Bella and run, to save ourselves. Glancing at Bella, she looked surprised. "Laurent?" she whispered.

I turned fully towards Bella in confusion, 'she knows this guy?' When I turned to look back at the stranger, he was standing a mere ten feet away from us. 'How the hell?' I blinked in shock, 'what's going on?' "Ah Bella, and friend?" he drawled casually glancing between the both of us, "I was not expecting to find you here. Have you seen the Cullen's? I went to see them but the house was empty."

"You must've just missed them. In fact we should really be getting back."

"Oh Bella, you cannot fool me. I know that the Cullen's are gone. What I do not know is why they did not take you? Were you not like a pet to them?" he smiled cruelly. Ow, that was a burn.

"The C-Cullen's are running errands today, so I, we" she corrected "Decided to go for a little hike. Don't worry I'll be sure to tell them that you visited."

"Ah but they are not running errands, correct? They left you here, alone and unprotected. How foolish. Oh well, their lose is my gain."

"Edward will know you killed me," she threatened weakly. "And the President will know that you killed me" I added smartly, just for the hell of it. "What?" I shrugged when Bella glared at me, "He will know."

"Such chatty food" Laurent scolded "Goodbye Bella, Bella's friend" he started but the words abruptly cut off. When we both looked at him, he was gazing into the forest behind us. "Impossible."

What I saw behind us had me trembling in fear. Out of the forest stalked a monstrous inky black, horse-sized wolf. More leaves rustled and Laurent's jaw dropped further as four more horse-sized wolves stalked out of the forest. Three wolves crept slowly past Bella until they reunited with the two wolves that had crept past me, completely blocking our view of Laurent. A brown and black streaked wolf and a russet colored wolf stood near Bella, while a light silver wolf with black spots on its back, and a dark silver wolf stood near me.

I would have missed the exact moment when Laurent to turn and fled had it not been for the thunderous growls that erupted from the wolves gathered around us. With a earth-shaking howl, the wolves were gone, chasing the thing that had tried to kill us. With the wolves gone, the clearing fell into an eerie silence. Just to make sure they were really gone, I waited one more minute before I grabbed Bella's arm and ran all the way back to the truck. A hike that took 30 minutes one way, took only ten minutes this time. The drive that had taken almost an hour, only took 20 minutes. Thankfully it was a fairly deserted road and we didn't run into any cops.

I drove, like my life depended on it, all the way to Bella's house. When I pulled into the driveway I finally allowed myself to relax. 'We're safe at home, my job is done' I sighed tired suddenly, 'Oh shit my legs feel like lead weights! FML.' While slowly making my way into Bella's house, I felt my phone buzz from inside the pocket of my jeans. Bringing the madly vibrating phone closer, I groaned when "Mousey" flashed brightly across the screen. "Hello?"

_"Sissy? What's going on? Are you all right? Where are you?"_ Noa's voice shouted angrily from the tiny speaker. Crap, he felt my fear. "Don't worry, I'm ok now."

_ "You're ok now? Then why does my heart feel like it's going to burst right out of my chest? I was jogging around the block when I almost ate dirt because I was suddenly scared shitless. What happened?"_

"Look Noa I said I'm fine. I'll talk to you later, ok?"

_ "No, not ok! Hina don't you dare-" _he shouted but I had already ended the call. By this time I was in Bella's living room, draped over the couch. Bella had just finished telling Charlie and another man, who were sitting on the kitchen table loading their guns with ammo, about our new friends. Charlie looked surprised while the other man looked oddly calm, considering.

"Wolves?" the other man asked skeptically, his face set in stone.

"Yes wolves, you know Ahhhhhhh whoooo?" I joked lightly. He didn't appreciate my humor. "Wait a minute" Charlie interrupted my pathetic howling, "How do you both know it was wolves?" Bella and I exchanged alarmed looks, oops. Just the other day Charlie had forbid us both from going into the woods, we were so in trouble.

"Lucky guess?" I tried, while Bella blurted "We were ***cough*** hiking in the woods today?"

"Hina I would expect this from, but you Bella? I specifically told you to stay out of the woods" Charlie scolded, his gaze flitting between Bella and I. When Bella continued to avoid his gaze and he gave up trying to break my blank face, he stood up with a sigh. "Well, the main thing is your both safe."

"Yup safe, we're both safe" I nodded in a rush, "Well I gotta go, see you at school. Good hunting Uncle Charlie and… umm Sir?" I finished lamely while walking over towards the door. I was on the porch when Charlie shouted out the door, "No more hikes!"

"Ok!" I waved before starting my walk home. Luckily for me, Noa was not waiting for me as soon as I walked in the door. Honestly, I had enough excitement these last couple of days. An interrogation is not what I needed now, what I needed was a nice hot bath. And a good night's sleep maybe. And absolutely no more excitement.

That's not too much to ask, right?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Finally, I finished this chapter! Hooray! I can't wait to get started on the next update. Especially since next chapter, the ball starts rolling BIG time. :D **


	5. Fights, Freaks, and Spring Break

_Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I do own the story line and whatever original characters I create though so please no stealing. I am not getting paid for writing this fic; it's purely for my (your?) entertainment haha._

**Warning: somewhat bad language, because Hina has quite the temper.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Fights, Freaks, and Spring Break<p>

On the way to school Monday morning, something felt… wrong. The sun still rose in the east, and the sky over Forks was still grey, and yet there was a distinct shift in the air that had the hair on the back of my neck standing up.

'Why am I feeling this way?' Running through my day so far, I checked off Mom, Dad, Ahi, and Noa. 'That can't be it, who else am I connected with?' I wondered. 'Bella' Noa whispered softly. Of course, how could I forget!

"How'd you know?" I asked as we pulled into the school parking lot. He nodded sharply her way, "Lucky guess." When I looked over, she was leaning against the side of her truck, a dazed look in her eyes. 'Lucky my ass' I snorted towards him but he shrugged it off and walked over to his friends Christian "Chris" Hayes and Derek Moore.

Chris and Derek have been friends with my brother since preschool, so they're pretty much like family (at least that's what I keep telling myself). Chris is about 6'1" with auburn hair and natural blonde highlights, dark moss green eyes, and lightly tanned skin. Chris is what I would call "Mr. Aloha" because _everyone _likes him. I mean, why wouldn't they? He's easy-going, kind-hearted, and most importantly he makes my brother and Derek seem approachable (a mighty feat indeed). He usually acts as the peacekeeper and voice of reason in their group.

Derek is pretty much the opposite. He stands at 6'3" with black spiked hair, piercing light blue eyes, and pale skin. He's the proclaimed "Bad Boy" of Forks High, although he really isn't. Personally he's quiet and reserved unless you get to know him, then he's really sarcastic and blunt. I think he enjoys being known as the dangerous guy because people try to stay clear of him, unlike Chris who gets approached a lot by everyone. I've kind of had a crush on him since we were little kids but I've never made a move on him, just like my brother never made a move on my friends, not that he'd want to of course. It's just an unspoken rule of ours.

Anyway after waving good morning to Derek and Chris, I walked over to Bella. "Bells, ready to go in?" I asked gently placing my hand on her shoulder.

"Ugh yeah, let's go" she stammered. 'Something's on her mind' I noted as she stumbled through the front doors, 'Curiouser and curiouser.'

I didn't need to wait long to find out what was on Bella's mind. Before we could walk into the cafeteria for lunch, Bella pulled me on the side. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, what do you need?" 'Can't be too difficult.'

"I was wondering if you and Noa could come down to La Push with me, today after school?" she asked nervously, pulling on a strand of hair. I blinked slowly, "You want Noa to come along? Why?" 'Such a weird request.'

"Well I want to confront Jake today-"

"Oh! Are we finally going to mob him?" I asked excitedly, "I can get so much more people together! I can call Bu La'ia, Pono-"

"Mob?" she screamed, "No, Hina! I'm going to confront Jake! And that's it. I just… really want to know what's going on."

I pouted, "Sheesh it was just a suggestion. Fine, I'll ask him after lunch." Bella smiled weakly, "Thank you." With a nod we walked over to the lunch line and placed some food on our tray. "Ahi will want to come along" I mentioned absentmindedly.

"That's fine" she mumbled quietly, her gaze on the long absent Cullen table. She remained that way throughout lunch, quietly picking at the food on her plate while alternating between staring out the window and at the empty table. It's a little funny, how even after being vacant for a couple of months now, that table remains empty. Almost like it, and the people who used to sit there, has become a taboo that's whispered in the shadows, never spoken aloud during the day.

I guess I am to blame for that fear. In the beginning, people crowded Bella and asked questions that none of us knew the answer to. Needless to say, I threatened anyone who mentioned their names anywhere near Bella. Being one of the popular kids, or at least well-known because of the softball team and Noa of course, everyone dropped the matter and life went back to being quieter. Until Black of course but that's a whole other rant I'd rather not start.

As Bella stared blankly at everything under the sun, the idea of Bella confronting Black swirled around in my head, like angry bees. Was this a good idea? On the one hand, if I asked nicely maybe Bella will finally let me smack him across the face. On the other hand… Nope I don't really see another hand. And yet, something was nagging me. As I was talking a bite of my pizza, it finally dawned on me, 'Oh! This must be the shift in the air I've felt all day!' That revelation sent the pizza down the wrong pipe and I ended up coughing up a storm at the table. Jessica, the bitch, laughed behind her hand with Lauren, while Angie patted my back a couple of times until the coughing fit subsided. "Thank's Ang" I smiled.

"Don't mention it" she smiled while Ben gazed lovingly at her. Shaking my head, I hurried to finish my food. My brother and his friends were quick eaters so there was no time to think about this latest Bella/Black debacle.

When I noticed Noa and his friends pack up their lunch trays and start to exit the cafeteria double doors, I hastily gathered my things, "Bells. Bells? Bells! I'm going to talk to Noa, I'll meet you in class." Without waiting for an answer I left. "Noa! Wait up!" I called after him, glad when they stopped and turned, waiting for me to catch up. "Yes?" he asked as we made our way towards the water fountain. Taking a minute to smile at Chris and Derek, I faced my brother, "Are you busy after school today?"

"I don't think so, why?"

"Well," I began slowly looking at Derek, who seemed far too intrigued for my comfort, "Bella wanted to know if you'd come down to La Push with us, she wants to confront Black today."

Oh no they shared a look, that isn't good. "Is this the same guy that's been treating you like shit?" he asked, his eyes narrowed dangerously as if to say _'lie to me, I dare you'_.

"Yes, but this isn't about me it's about-" I began but Noa cut me off "We're in. No one treats my twin like that. Chris call up Matt and the guys, Derek we'll need to take your car to."

"As sweet as that is" I shouted, while grabbing Chris' phone and ending the call, "I think you're supposed to be there to hold me back, though I'm surprised she'd think that I'd interfere in the first place. I'm not that bad, am I?" When no one answered I sighed, " Ugh never mind. So, you coming or not?"

"Yeah I'll go. Ahi will want to come along," Noa frowned his eyes back to their normal hazel hue. "That's fine. See you after school!" I called over my shoulder right as the first bell rang, after giving him a quick hug and waving cheerfully towards Derek and Chris. I walked into class right as the second bell went off, sliding quickly into my seat. 'Only a couple hours more,'I thought 'until everything goes ka-boom.'

* * *

><p>It turns out Ahi didn't want to go to La Push with us, so we dropped her off before driving over to Bella's house to pick her up. In about twenty minutes, we were off to La Push. I could tell that Bella was nervous, but there was nothing that I could do to help her. She wanted answers and I wasn't going to stop her. All I could do was squeeze her hand reassuringly, and be there for moral support.<p>

I thought she was going to pass out when we pulled up to Black's house and there he was walking out the front door and towards the woods where I could just make out four tall silhouettes among the trees. I probably would've passed out too if I weren't in shock. That is definitely _not_ Black, that looks like the monster that ate Black. What the hell happened to him? He was now 6'8", seriously bulked up, and shirtless even though it was cold out. 'Almost like Paul' I thought distractedly as Bella made her way over to him. "Bella!" I called before she could get to far, "Noa and I will be on the beach, holler if you need us." At her nod, I dragged my wary twin away towards the safety of the beach.

As we walked among the familiar stones along the beach, for the first time, the sound of the crashing waves did nothing to sooth my raging thoughts. Something was seriously wrong here, but what? I didn't have all the pieces needed to solve this problem and it was seriously pissing me off. "Up ahead is a place we can sit" I gestured to Noa but a figure caught my eye. Walking quickly towards the logs spread out around a burned out campfire pit, I called out "Quil?" When he looked up, I almost took a step back in surprise.

The Quil that sat in front of me was a mess. Never have I ever seen the usually happy and slightly perverted Quil look so dejected and miserable. "Quil, what's wrong?"

"Hina what're you doing here?" he asked completely ignoring my question, "You shouldn't be here, you should go back to Forks."

"We're here because Bella needed to talk to Black."

"Hn good luck with that" Quil scoffed, a harsh bitter sound. "Ok, stop speaking in riddles, what the hells going on?" I growled, fed up with his hints. He looked up surprised "You really don't know. Hina, Jake's a part of Sam's gang, has been for about a week."

"Sam's gang?" 'This cannot be happening. Bella's going to flip out.'

"Yeah, he's a lost cause" Quil sighed just as it started to rain. "Shit, I gotta go" he stood and walked away into the trees "Bye Hina."

Before I could tell him bye, a scream sounded from the direction of Black's house. Quickly, we charged through the trees until we spotted Bella collapsed on the muddy ground, while Black sprinted into the trees. 'That bastard! How dare he leave her like this?'

"Black!" I screamed, "You get back here you ass bastard!" When I stalked forward, Noa grabbed my arm in a vice grip "Not now, Sissy, we need to get Bella home. Leave him be."

"But Noa! He can't just do shit like this! Bella does not deserve to go through this again" I pulled harshly against my brother's grasp but it wouldn't budge. Instead he pulled me around to face Bella " SHE needs you here, now! So let's go, yeah?"

Reluctantly I followed my brother as he lifted Bella gently into the back seat of our truck. After making sure Bella was buckled in safely, we made our way home. It took about fifteen minutes to drive back to Forks. Charlie's cruiser sat in the driveway when we arrived at Bella's house and I groaned loudly. This was not going to turn out well. As I expected, Charlie damn near had a heart attack when Noa walked into the house carrying a zombie Bella out.

"Bella? Bella! What happened Hina? Is she ok?" he asked concerned and slightly panicked.

"We went down to La Push this afternoon because Bella wanted to confront Black. It didn't turn out well" I sighed. Now came the hard part. "Uncle Charlie, she's taking this almost as bad as when _they_ left. I'm afraid that this will ruin all the progress that she's been making so far. If you need anything, anything at all, please don't hesitate to call me."

"I will Hina, don't worry" he smiled softly as Noa walked quietly down the stairs. "Thank you Hina, Noa."

"No problem Chief. Have a good night" Noa nodded solemnly before turning and walking out the front door. "Good Night" I added as I trailed my twin. "Night kids" Charlie smiled from the porch. As he shut the door softly, I frowned. Today was a definitely a disaster.

Later that night as I snuggled under the covers of my nice soft bed, my phone rang. With a sigh I flipped over and reached for my phone.

And so it begins.

* * *

><p>Two days. That's how long I gave Bella to figure her shit out or I would. Instead of dealing with this newest crap dealt her way, she decided to wallow in her self-pity. 'Well not today, today it's my turn' I smiled while slipping on my red tank top and dark blue skinny jeans. 'Today I'm going to confront Black, and he's not going to know what hit him.' After throwing on a black and white checkered shirt and my tennis shoes I was ready to go to school and tell Bella the good news.<p>

* * *

><p>"Why are we going to La Push, Hina?" she asked for what felt like the hundredth time. Honestly, I'm surprised she'd even have to ask me that. Some douche insulted my best friend, and she thinks we're going to Disneyland. She can be so difficult sometimes.<p>

"Well I figured today would be my shot at confronting Black" I grinned as we drove past the little sign that said, "Welcome to La Push". Hn, welcome indeed. "Since your attempt went so well, I decided to try things my way."

"You don't have to, really" she mumbled quietly as we pulled into Black's driveway. "Oh sweetie" I smiled as I opened the door to my truck, "I want to. Stay here."

Taking a moment to study the little house in front of me, everything seemed fine. The rabbit sat in the garage, and I could faintly hear the sound of a television show from the open window. 'Well here goes nothing' I sighed when my hand wrapped around the door handle.

Knocking quickly three times, I opened the door without bothering to wait for an answer. "Hey Billy! How's it going?" I smiled at his alarmed look. "Your son home? Listen can I talk to him?" I quickly shot off my questions, hoping to throw him for a loop. It totally worked.

"Hina-" he began but I cut him off and started down the hallway towards what I hope are the rooms. "He's in his room? No need to get up, I'll manage. This'll only take a minute, I promise." Stalking down the darkened hall, I passed a light pink door labeled Rachael & Rebecca and a brown wood door that led to the bathroom. Finally at the end of the hall I stopped in front of a red door with the word "Jake". Opening the door, I took my first peak of his room.

Black's room itself was pretty unremarkable, just another teenage boys room. A tiny desk sat near one wall next to the closet and dresser. A tiny bed that was hiding under what looked like a lumbering bear dominated the rest of the room. I really felt bad for his bed; I'm surprised it hadn't snapped under the weight yet. Black clearly didn't fit on it anymore. His arms and legs dangled over the edge to graze softly against his wooden floorboards. Taking a closer look, I noticed a constant stream of drool slowly trailing from the corner of his open mouth to the pillow below him. 'Oh my god that is disgusting!' I gagged, turning my gaze out the window. Movement outside caught my eye and I turned fully just in time to see Sam and his gang emerge from the trees and make their way towards the house. 'Bingo.'

Quickly walking out of Black's room and past a worried looking Billy, I stalked outside to face they men responsible for Bella's spiral into depression. "Sam!" I yelled once I was close enough "What's the big idea?"

"Hina, you shouldn't be here," Paul drawled staring coldly at me. 'Oh no he didn't.'

"What're you and Embry going to do about it, Paul?" I taunted, edging closer to their group. In the middle stood Sam the man himself with Embry, Paul, and some other guy I didn't know flanking him. They did not look pleased to see me there, especially Sam. His eyes kept darting between Bella, who had opened the passenger door and was now leaning cautiously against it, and the silent Black house behind us. He probably wanted to keep this as quiet as possible, tough shit.

"Is there a reason why you're here?" Sam asked in his deep, gravelly voice.

"Yeah there is! What the hell did you do to Black? He's completely ignoring Bella and it's hurting her?"

I saw red when Sam had the audacity to scoff at me and reply, "It doesn't concern you. **Leave.**" Leave. That one little word echoed in my head and I felt my fists clench at my side in anger. "Why don't you make me, Sam the man?!" I sneered, attempting to storm angrily all up in his face when Paul stepped in.

"Back off, Hina" he growled loudly, tiny beads of spit sprinkling my face. That was the straw that broke the camels back. I snarled in his face and shoved him roughly back a couple of times. "Or what?! What're you going to do about it, "Paul?" I spat viciously. A small part of me grin in triumph when he raised a trembling hand to wipe the spit from his face. Embry on the other hand looked like he was going to pass out. "Hina, knock it off" he begged nervously. Oh Embry, you should be nervous.

I growled, "Shove it. I'm talking to Paul" in his direction and watched with satisfaction as Embry flinched under my harsh gaze.

"Hn, we're done here" he sneered down at me, "Why don't you run along home, Hina, and cook some dinner like the good little bitch I know you are?"

I did the worse possible thing that anyone could do: I punched Paul right in his fat face.

Instantly he started to shake, his whole body blurring beyond recognition until before my very eyes in an explosion of denim, stood a horse sized snarling light grey wolf. Faintly I heard Bella cry out in terror, hell I think I joined her at one point. This could not be happening… Paul. Wolf. Paul, wolf? Paul is the wolf? And… the wolf is Paul? Oh my god the wolf is Paul! Which means, Sam's gang… is really a pack! Shit just got real! I attempted to step back in fear but a snarl from the angry wolf stopped me in my tracks.

"Paul" Sam reasoned with the angry creature whose eyes never left my face, "Stop, you'll hurt her." Paul-wolf snapped his giant head at Sam and slowly, deliberately, stalked closer to me. Just as his massive body sank into a crouch, someone roared "Bella!" from the direction of the porch. 'Bella? Is she hurt?' I wondered. Chancing a look back, because obviously I'm going to die anyway, my eyes connected with the intense dark brown eyes of Black himself. Emotions flashed within his gaze before settling on one in particular: rage.

In three giant bounds he was off the porch and mere feet away from Paul- wolf and I. 'What's he doing? He'll get hurt!' "No wait-" I began but was cut off by Black leaping over me, showering fabric everywhere, and landing as a gigantic russet colored wolf in front of Paul-wolf. A look of confusion passed across his face but it was gone instantly because Black-wolf had launched himself at him tooth and claw out.

I've only ever seen one dog fight in my life, and this was nothing like that. Black-wolf was downright ferocious in his attacks, while Paul-wolf, after a pause, jumped wholeheartedly into the fight. After a harsh swipe to Paul's right side, Black forced him back into the forest where the sounds of their fight continued to echo in the now quiet backyard.

Sam was the first to break the silence. "Take them back to Emily's" he commanded before he turned and disappeared into the forest after the two fighting wolves, a hand on his cut offs. 'This in unbelievable' I mused from my spot on the ground, 'A pack of wolves here in La Push. What're the odds?' A hand appeared in front of my face.

"You ready?" Embry smiled kindly, though it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"I'm fine" I snapped standing quickly to my feet. Now that I know just what I'm dealing with, I'll be able to hopefully handle this situation better.

"Hey calm down Hina, it's ok," Embry raised his hands up in surrender, "We're just gonna take you to Emily's house until this is all settled."

"No! I'm not going anywhere with you and your damn pack of furry assed- what the? Hey put me down!" I screamed in frustration as the other guy, whose name evaded me, threw me over his shoulder and walked towards my truck. "This is kidnapping you know" I growled when he dropped me in the back seat next to Bella. In a flash, he was seated behind the wheel while Embry sat shotgun.

"Nah" he grinned widely as he started my truck with a loud roar, "You're free to go after we meet up with Sam and the others." With that he reversed quickly out of the Black's driveway and sped off down the road. Silence filled the cab as we drove to god knows where. Bella sat next to me, shocked out of her mind, while these two fucker's in the front seats had the nerve to argued over what radio station they should listen to. I figured if I glared at the fat head driving my truck hard enough, maybe he'll explode then I'd only have to hide one body instead of two.

He looked up and caught my gaze in the rearview mirror, "Now that's insulting. The name's Jared not Fat Head."

"I don't know man, I think she's on to something" Embry teased while turning around in his seat to smile back at me. He sighed when the glare I shot him was frosty, "What Hina? No twenty questions?"

"Oh I'm getting there" I frowned as we pulled up to an unfamiliar yellow house. The house was two stories with flowerbeds decorating the front yard as well as under the two large windows on either side of the front door. It was an old house but I could tell that it was well taken care of.

"Speaking of getting there" the fat head, I mean Jared, said with a lazy grin as he shut the truck off and opened his door, "We're here! Are you ready?"

"Fuck no" I glared angrily at the house. 'Why does it feel like Bella and I are about to walk into the wolves den? Ugh no pun intended.' Since we had no other choice than to follow, Bella and I made our way up the worn dirt path towards the front door where Embry stood waiting. "Don't stare at Emily, it bugs Sam" he added softly before he disappeared into the house. Taking a deep breath, I walked cautiously into the house Bella shadowing my steps closely.

The inside of the wolves den was oddly cozy. On the right side was a huge living room consisting of a large couch, a love seat, a lazy boy, a table, and a DVD lined cabinet with a television sitting snug against a wall. The left side of the room was an equally large dining room and kitchen, where I could hear the sounds of people talking. 'Well now is as good a time as any to make an entrance.'

Bustling around the kitchen was a petite woman around 5' 4" maybe with long, silky black hair. 'Ah this must be Emily.' She chatted happily with the boys before turning around and gasping softly at us. 'Oh now I get it' I thought while staring down at the woman in front of me. She was quite pretty, even with the large scar that dominated most of the right side of her face. She had kind black eyes that shone in the light from the window behind her and a genuinely happy smile on her face.

"Oh yeah Emily this is Bella and Mahina, or Hina" Embry smiled from his seat at the table.

Recognition flashed across her face. "So you're the vampire girl" she said evenly her gaze sliding over Bella. 'Vampire?'

Bella, from her place next to me against the kitchen bar, nodded "And you're the werewolf girl." The other girl laughed and shared a soft smile with the boys, "Yeah I guess I am." Turning her gaze over to me she asked curiously, "And you are?"

"I'm the innocent bystander" I deadpanned still a little confused about her earlier comment about the vampires. What was going on here?

"Innocent?" Embry half shouted drawing the girls attention back to himself. "She" he motioned wildly to me with his hand, "Hit Paul, in the face might I add, and he fursploded."

Instantly her hands flashed to her scars and I frowned, what an odd reaction. "Oh you poor girl!" she gushed after a moment, "Come here and have a muffin, please." I eyed the large bowl that sat on the table between Embry and Jared. I think they were inhaling their muffins whole.

I looked at her skeptically, "You're not tryna fatten us up so you can feed us to the" I sent a pointed glare at Embry, who grinned wolfishly back "dogs right?"

Emily smiled and gently placed another bowl brimmed with muffins on the bar behind us, "Maybe for dessert." I stared at her for a minute, she seemed nice enough. And obviously they weren't poisoned or else those two would be dead already. Taking a whiff I caved and grabbed one, nodding my head in her direction. I motioned for Bella to take one to, which she did after a pause.

While we silently ate, my eyes darted around the room slyly categorizing all the exits I could find. So far I counted five; two doors and three windows that I could use if necessary. Oh make that one door. Sam returned and immediately made his way towards Emily, showering kisses all over her face while she giggled happily. After he finished lavishing her with his love, he looked our way "You both alright?"

Bella nodded while I shrugged "I guess so." He nodded and was about to speak again when Paul stalked his way into the house. His steely gaze flashed across the room until they came to rest on me. With a smirk he walked right up to my face and leaned in close, his arm snaking around to grab a muffin in the bowl on the counter. Taking a huge bite of his muffin he said cockily, "I'm sorry you can't take a joke."

"And I'm sorry you can't take a hit" I bit back sarcastically. Emily gasped, while Sam, Embry, and Jared groaned in unison. We stared each other down forcefully, neither willing to back down. The atmosphere in the kitchen was tense as we continued to glare at each other before finally he caved and cracked a smile. With a huff he dropped his left over muffin in my hands before sauntering over to the dining table where he plopped down heavily on a chair. After stuffing two muffins in his trap, he elbowed Jared sharply in the ribs "Pay attention, it's about to get good." Sam sent a glare his way but he was looking at the door expectedly. I followed his gaze towards the door and was instantly met with the sight of a shirtless Black.

He looked uninjured as he searched the room thoroughly before his deep gaze settled on Bella and I. When he started to make his way over to us, Bella perked up happily and walked over to greet him. There was a gasp, myself included, when Black ignored Bella and instead came to a stop in front of me. Gently his large hand tipped my face up until I was staring into deep brown eyes. Time seemed to stand still as his hands met at the juncture of my neck and slowly began to trace their way down my body, memorizing every dip and curve until they hit my upper thighs then they started their journey back up. Everywhere his hands touched, burned like never before. It was this strange burning that kept me distracted until he made the mistake of brushing the undersides of my breasts. Instantly the moment was over and everything that had happened today up to that point came flooding back.

"What the fuck are you doing? And what the fuck is going on here?" I snarled bringing my arms up and shoving him as far away from me as I could, which regrettably wasn't that far to begin with. He seemed to be in a trance. That's the only reasonable explanation as to this strange new behavior and why he was suddenly… sniffing my neck? "What the? Stop that you perv!" I screamed angrily.

That seemed to bring Black back to the present. He flinched and backed away out of my personal space but still close enough to touch me if he lifted his arms. The wolves I could deal with. What I couldn't wrap my brain around was Black molesting me, it was unnatural and creepy as hell.

"Well this was fun" I smiled anxiously while backing up as slow as possible towards the front door, "Emily nice meeting you, thanks for the food. Bells come on its time to hele." While we backed away slowly, I glanced quickly around the room, categorizing everyone's whereabouts. Paul, Embry, and Jared remained sitting at the kitchen table wearing identical amused looks on their faces. Sam and Emily stood near the back door, still wrapped in each other's embrace. Black was still… wait where the hell is Black? I thought as we crossed into the living room. Just as I was making another pass around the room, my back hit something hard and warm. 'Shit I found him.'

"Leaving so soon?" Black whispered, his breath fanning over the left side of my neck, "and here I thought you wanted answers."

I shivered uncontrollably, "Nah I'm good, I'd like to leave now Black."

Pain flashed behind his intense eyes and the next thing I know he starts to shake uncontrollably, kind of like when Paul… My eyes widen in fear 'Oh god not again!'

Luckily Sam chose then to intervene. "Jake" he warned in a low tone. When Black finally got his shit together, Sam turned his attention to Bella and I. "Why don't you both have a seat so we can answer your questions?"

Bella, curse her curiosity, nodded her head and slowly walked back into the dining room. I took one last look at freedom just beyond the window before turning around and following after her. When Bella and I were seated comfortably on some bar stools, muffin in hand, Sam started his story. As requested by myself, he stuck to the bare minimum: certain select Quileute families carried a gene that allowed the men to transform into gigantic lethal wolves when their natural born enemies, vampires, were in the area. According to Sam, the last pack to roam La Push was more than 50 years ago. After a nod from me to go on, he continued to tell his twisted tale. At some point Paul piped in that they were currently chasing a red haired leechette that kept returning to the area. "We don't know what the fuck she wants" he growled angrily.

"She wants me" Bella breathed, terrified. All eyes turned to her, waiting for the rest of the story. And boy did she tell a story. Vampire boyfriends? Trackers hunting her? And now werewolves? What was the world coming to? When they started making plans to use Bella as bait, I groaned and rested my head against the cool countertop. This was too much information, I could feel my brains frying. "Ugh I have a headache" I mumbled tired all of a sudden.

A cough brought me back from my migraine paradise. With great difficulty I raised my head and saw Black standing in front of me, a glass of water in one hand and two Tylenol's in the other. I accepted the meds suspiciously. 'He wouldn't try to kill me so obviously, would he?' I wondered while staring him down intently. He smiled widely in return. 'No I don't think so, he's much too happy. Freak.'

After placing the now empty glass of water on the counter, I turned to face the pack. "Ok now that we're up to par, are we allowed to leave?"

Black frowned, the first familiar look I've seen on his face all day, "You can't leave." 'Who said I was talking to you?'

"Sam" I directed my question to him, it made sense he looked like the authority figure here, "Can we go now?"

He glanced back at Black and they had a silent conversation, before finally meeting my eyes "Why don't you both stay here for the day? You're here already."

"Yeah that's a great idea!" Black grinned enthusiastically, "We can hang out in my garage." What did this people not understand?

"No" I growled, "Stop coming up with excuses for us to stay!"

"Please?" Black begged, his dark brown eyes twinkling and his full lower lip jiggled in a puppy dog pout, "For Bella?" Hn, now he knows Bella.

"Please Hina?" Bells joined in and I knew I'd lost. I glared angrily at the two jerks still staring sadly at me, "I hate you both."

I ignored their cheers and turned to face Emily, who was watching the scene in amusement, "Thanks for inviting us into you den. It was interesting."

She laughed and Sam smiled warmly down at her, "Oh your very welcome! Come back anytime Hina! And Bella" she added quickly when I arched an eyebrow at her. 'Interesting.'

After yelling goodbye to all the wolves and grabbing my keys back from Jared, I walked outside to find Bella and Black leaning against the truck waiting for me. When I unlocked the doors and hopped into the drivers seat Black had the nerve to ask, "Maybe I should drive?"

'Over my dead body!' "Just get in the truck before I make you walk your ass home" I growled, "Just tell me how to get back to your place and we'll be fine."

The whole ride back consisted of Black chatting animatedly to Bella while staring intently at me through the rearview mirror with his stupid smoldering look. "Stupid wolves, stupid boys, and stupid traitor friends" I cursed under my breath as we pulled into the Black's drive. As the bane of my existence and my "friend" made their way towards the garage, I quietly walked into the Black's house in search of Billy. I found him sitting in front of the television watching a basketball game. "Um Billy?" I asked nervously.

"Yes Hina?"

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have barged into your house like that, without your permission. It was wrong" I apologized. When he laughed, a deep and rich sound, I stared down at him in confusion. "Oh Hina" he smiled while wiping a few stray tears from his face, "You didn't have to apologize, I'm sure my son deserved it. That boy needs to learn how to treat a girl other than Bella nicely." I smiled back 'Oh Billy, you have no idea.' "So are we good now?"

He grinned and waved a hand carelessly through the air "We're fine, you silly girl. Now run along, you have better things to than hang around an old timer like me." Happy that I'd made everything right with at least one person today, I smiled one last time before walking out the door and towards the garage. As I was about to enter Black's man cave a weird thought crossed my mind, would I be welcome here? I mean all this time I've been banned from even enter this place, does that unspoken rule still apply? I wasn't sure anymore.

"Don't just stand there, Hina, come inside!" Black greeted with a thousand watt smile from his place braced against the hood of his rabbit, "Have a seat anywhere." I glanced around the small garage in search of a place to sit. The only option seemed to be next to Bella on a long backseat of a truck/ SUV or a dusty wooden work table. 'Next to Bella it is.' It was a good choice to because the chair was so long, Bella was able to sit comfortably while I was able to lie down with my feet dangling over the edge of the cushion.

In the middle of my nap, I felt like someone was watching me. Peaking from under my eyelashes, I spotted Black undressing me with his eyes. His hands were clenched so tightly around a wrench that I could see the metal bending unnaturally. He wasn't even trying to be subtle anymore. Still I couldn't control the flow of blood to my face as my cheeks flushed lightly, so light against my dark skin most people couldn't see it. Of course I wasn't lucky in this situation. When he saw my blush, he grinned cockily while his gaze turned downright sinful. My eyes narrowed and I growled in annoyance. He laughed it off and went back to working on his car.

* * *

><p>Sometime around dinner, Charlie stopped by with a couple boxes of pizza and some breadsticks. After eating a slice or two I glanced at my phone and cringed when I saw 4 missed calls and 8 text messages, most from my twin asking where I was. 'Damn it! I left my phone on vibrate this whole time.' After saying a hasty goodbye to Billy, Charlie, and Bella I decided to head home before I got into anymore trouble. Oddly Black walked me out to my truck. He waited patiently while I sent Noa a quick text and got situated in the drivers seat before leaning in through my open window. "Be safe when you're driving back ok?" he said huskily.<p>

'What is he doing, I'm so confused.' Nodding to shut him up I mumbled under my breath "I liked it better when he was ignoring me, at least I knew what was going on."

He flinched and I got even more confused. He couldn't have heard me, I barely heard me! Oh my stars and garters, I need to leave before I completely space out. His 'good night" was almost drowned out by the loud roar of my engine as I pulled out of his drive. Right before I passed the bend, I swear I saw him disappear into the woods. During the whole ride home, I swear I saw flashes of russet fur peaking out from the protection of the forests around me. That realization was not a comforting one. Forests and trees were everywhere in this part of the country, effectively hiding the supernatural world I've just been thrown into. The trees that I've loved since my childhood now seemed like strangers and I did not like that feeling. 'Note to self: warn Ahi and Noa never to go into the forests alone ever again.'

When I arrived home, after a quick chat about my day and whatnot, I raced upstairs to take the worlds fastest shower. I even locked my bedroom door because if I didn't I know he'd be there waiting to interrogate me. I need to avoid Noa as much as possible, especially after what happened this afternoon. He can't know what's been going on, he just can't. My attempts were in vain however because when I opened my door, there he was lying on my bed. "Is there a reason you've been avoiding me, Sissy?"

"No reason" I shrugged nonchalantly while hanging my towel up on the rack behind my door, "I've just got tons of work to do so if you don't mind."

"Fine don't tell me. Just know that I'm here when you need me" he sighed after a moment of trying to read my thoughts, "Oh and you should probably lock your window, wouldn't want anybody breaking in."

"Of course not. Goodnight Mousey."

"Good night Sissy" he said before shutting my door with a soft click. 'Ugh! Another thing that Black's messed up! Now my twin probably hates me, I'm a horrible sister' I thought miserably as I flopped down onto my bed, 'But it's for his own good, and the good of my family. Oh who am I kidding I'm not cut out for this kind of stuff. Thank god tomorrow was Friday. I definitely needed the weekend to properly absorb all this information.'

In the distance, a wolf howled loudly. Some small, unfamiliar part of me instinctually knew who if was howling outside my window. "Shut the fuck up Black" I groaned before sleep took me and I was dead to the world.

* * *

><p>The next week was the week before Spring Break and everyone was hyped. Except me. I was more confused than I've ever been in my entire life. This whole week Black's been following Bella to school, mostly on his bike. He would just sit there and stare until we walked into the school building, then he'd rev his bike and speed away. I was hoping no one else had noticed but alas one morning Mike caught up to me in the hallway. "What is he like stalking her now?" he said shrilly.<p>

"So it would seem" I replied as we shuffled towards our first class, "Eh better her than me." By the time I realized what I had blurted out, he was already staring at me in confusion. "Heh" I laughed nervously, "Never mind, gotta go!" I ran all the way to class. Dang that was a close one, I really need to pay attention to what I say. Hopefully this day will end quickly, I could use a break right about now.

* * *

><p>Spring Break wasn't as calming and I'd hoped it would be. On Monday, Bella dragged me down for a beach day in La Push. I couldn't understand why, she doesn't even like swimming that much! I got my answer when we arrived at First Beach and was instantly greeted by the entire La Push pack. Supposedly Sam and Emily had decided to have a beach barbeque and was generous enough to think of inviting Bella and myself. Other than having Black following behind me like a puppy, I admit that I actually had fun. Most of the company was good and the food was absolutely to die for. I was even about to forgive their scheming ways until they informed Bella and I that we were to arrive at dinner tomorrow at the Uley house around 4 pm. No asking, straight up ordering. I made up some excuse about how it was family night and I could not get out of it. Reluctantly they backed off and wished us a safe drive home.<p>

Tuesday was my lazy day. I stayed home and hung out with my siblings all day. We cleaned the house top to bottom, washed all the linen, gave the dogs a bath, and Noa even made dinner. It was a very productive day in my opinion. Wednesday afternoon was where my week had gone from bad to worse. Around four, I got a call from Bella. "Hey B, what's up?"

"Are you busy?"

"Not really, why?"

"Let's go cliff diving today."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Dun dun duhh! Haha… wow this chapter had a lot of growling in it… hmm... Anyway I hoped y'all like it! Thank you to the three people who took the time to review, I really appreciate it! Who's ready to see Breaking Dawn part two this weekend?! I AM! Lol :)**


	6. Close Calls, Guests, and More Guests

_Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I do own the story line and whatever original characters I create though so please no stealing. I am not getting paid for writing this fic; it's purely for my (your?) entertainment haha._

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Close Calls, Guests, and more Guests<p>

As I looked over the cliff at the waves crashing far below us, I started having second thoughts. "Bells, maybe we should wait awhile the water is too choppy today. We could-"

"I'm jumping" she interrupted in a quiet yet firm voice, "with or without you." I turned in surprise; Bella never interrupted me. Looking closer at her I saw changes that I hadn't noticed before. Her hair was back to its mahogany hue and silken texture. It whipped about in the angry sea breeze that roared up the cliff face. Her once dead and hollow eyes were chocolate again, and glaring determinedly at me. 'She was back' I thought as I glanced over the edge again, 'who am I to take that away from her? She's had such a hard time lately, it's the least I can do.'

When I met her glaze again she looked worried. "Bells, haven't you ever heard of the saying "friends don't let friends do stupid stuff… alone?" I grinned maniacally when she flashed me a small smile before slipping out of my jacket and shoes, leaving me in jeans and a t-shirt. After folding my items carefully and placing them on a rock next to Bella's things, we stood bravely at the edge of the cliff. "One" I whispered, grasping Bella's hand tightly.

"Two" her quiet voice answered as her hand gave mine a reassuring squeeze.

"Three" we both smiled as we jumped off the edge of the cliff together.

Weightless. Free. That's what it felt like as we tumbled towards the water below. Adrenaline coursed through my veins, sharpening my sight and hearing. Were those rocks always there? How did I not notice the giant barbeque skewers at the base of this cliff? They're so conveniently positioned too; I wonder if anyone ever fell on one before?"

Just as we hit the water, the sound of a wolf howling rang out from above us. 'Oh crap' was the last thing to cross my mind as the cold Northern Pacific water swallowed Bella and I whole. If I had thought the water looked rough from atop the cliff, the reality was much, much worse. Wall after wall of freezing cold water crashed against the rocks behind us, making it difficult to swim ashore. Sometime between bracing for impact and the actual impact, Bella and I became separated. When my head finally broke the surface of the water, I peered around for my best friend.

Panic. Hysteria. Fear flooded my mind when I saw no sign of Bella anywhere. "Bella? Bella! Shit!" I cursed taking a deep breath of air before diving back down into the fray. There was no sign of her underwater and I was really starting to panic. The current was very strong; maybe it pulled her out to sea? Or straight under? Shit.

"Bella!" I called again to no avail. I was prepared to dive under again when large, warm hands grabbed me from behind. Spluttering and coughing up water everywhere, I turned and looked into the face of Black. His eyes were wide and he looked scared for a moment before he yanked me flush against his chest. He growled low, pressing me tightly to him. "Are you crazy?!" he demanded, eyes wild.

"Let me go!" I pushed against his chest frantically, tears and seawater starting to blur my eyesight, "Bella! Bella! Where are you?"

"Bella?" he asked confused until he took a huge whiff of the air around us. "Shit" he cursed and a moment later he dove underwater. Taking a breath myself, I decided to check for Bella near the rocks at the base of the cliffs. Seconds passed like hours, days, as I searched for my best friend. I didn't know if Black was still helping me. I was too focused on finding my friend. What if I was too late? What would I tell Charlie? Renee? 'Oh god I killed her!' I thought as a huge wave rushed forward, forcing me to swim under it to avoid it.

As my head bobbed among the waves, I could hear Black's voice shouting "Hina!" frantically. "Black! I'm here!" I called over the roar of the waves and a moment later Black appeared hauling a pale Bella in his arms.

"Can you swim to shore?" he asked seriously, his eyes intently studying my expression. When I nodded, he gazed into my eyes one last time before he turned and high tailed it back to shore.

It was a difficult swim. These werewolves must have super strength or something because even weighed down, Black still cut swiftly through the swirling current like it was nothing. I could tell he had slowed down for me, in case I needed help too and for that I was grateful. After what felt like hours we finally reached the safety of the shore. I managed to weakly haul myself to where Black was doing CPR on my best friend. Collapsing next to them I relaxed, my head lolling to face the angry water we had just escaped from. Is it just me or was there fire dancing across the surface of the water? Reaching a hand up to swipe the salt from my eyes I tried again and this time the fire was gone. 'Hmm very strange.'

"Breath dammit!" Black snarled drawing me back from my musing of the magical flame on the water. He sounded almost desperate as he continued to do ten chest compressions before leaning down to seal his lips over hers. He repeated this cycle one more time until, music to my ears, Bella coughed up water right into his face as he was preparing to breathe air into her. If she hadn't almost drowned less then five minutes ago, I would have probably laughed at the face Black was making then. Instead I crawled over and pulled her into a bone-crushing hug. "Bella, you loser, we are never EVER going cliff diving again, you hear me?"

She laughed weakly, "Amen to that."

We both groaned in protest when Black pulled us in for a bear hug, his face mere inches from ours. "You both have got to be the craziest girls I've ever met" he said quietly into my hair, his breath causing shivers to rake along my body, "I don't know what I would've done if I'd lost either of you."

Luckily Sam saved us from following up that awkward comment. "Jake! Get them to safety! I'll be at the Clearwater's" his voice boomed from the tree line all the way across the beach to us. Black nodded and in the blink of an eye, Sam was gone.

"Come on, lets go back to my place before you both freeze to death" he joked but I could see him look at Bella with concern. She was shivering like crazy and her skin looked deathly pale. Together we walked back up the beach to Black's house, while Black went to get the truck and the rest of our clothes.

After Bella changed into the dry clothes Black gave her it was my turn. I tried not to dwell on the fact that her sweater and pants were obviously female while the pair I was given was definitely… not. The shirt that I pulled on was a big and tall, as in too big and tall to be anyone other than Black's while the shorts were thankfully a pre-wolf pair so it actually fit quite comfortably. Walking down the hallway towards the living room, I paused at the sight before me. Bella lay curled on the couch fast asleep while Black sat on the ground in front of the TV, which was muted so as not too wake her. He smiled widely when he saw me standing there in his clothes, typical male. Ignoring my glare he motioned to the empty spot next to him, "Have a seat, you had a long day."

"Thanks… for rescuing us today" I flopping onto the floor carelessly, "How did you know where we were?"

He shrugged and stretched out his long legs in front of him. "You know how Charlie and Harry are hunting us?" he emphasized with air quotes, "Well while they were hunting us, we were hunting the blood sucker, who it turns out was hunting them."

"So… Victoria was hunting Charlie who was hunting you hunting Victoria?" What the hell?

"Pretty much. We were so close to getting her too until she jumped off the cliff and into the water."

Damn talk about tough luck! If only she hadn't jump off the cliff and into the- "Wait water?" I gasped turning to find Black's face mere inches from mine, his eyes dark and swirling.

"Yes into the water" he drawled leaning closer. "The very same water you and Bella happened to be swimming in AT THE SAME TIME" he growled low in his throat. My eyes darted towards Bella, who was thankfully still asleep. "Now what do you think would've happened" he continued, "If that leech had found you both before I did?"

I shuddered at the thought. "You don't have to tell me twice, I know it was a dumb idea-"

"Then why did you do it?!" he snarled quietly.

"I did it because… I wanted to help my friend" I answered truthfully taking the time to stare defiantly back at him. His eyes softened for a fraction of a second before they steeled over again. "I'm pretty sure Bella didn't mean to join her as bait" he scoffed turning back to the television.

Anger threatened to swell up within me, only Bella lying asleep behind us kept it contained. "Of course you wouldn't get it. After all you do make a habit of abandoning your friends in favor of a bigger and better crowd. Why should Bella be any different?" I murmured turning away from him as well.

"That was different and you know it? I couldn't go against Sam's gag order!"

"That's not my problem! My problem is the girl that broke all over again when you left her! Do you have any idea how difficult this year was? Not only for her" I added under my breath. "She fell to pieces not once but twice this year and I had to sit by and watch while she slowly rotted away. So excuse me if I'm willing to do everything in my damn power to fix her" I finished still refusing to look at him. I could feel his gaze on me, almost willing me to turn and lock eyes with him once more. If anything that angered me even more. 'Just who the hell does he think he is?'

Softly, so softly I almost missed it, he mumbled a low "I'm sorry." When I dragged my eyes away from the TV, Black had his hands rubbing his face wearily, "You're absolutely right, and you have every right to be mad at me. I built her up and just dropped her when all this shit happened. I could have handled it better, but I didn't and for that I apologize. For everything" he stressed. When I remained silent, he continued in a rough voice "Hina… I'm sorry I was such a dick to you. I honestly don't know why I did it. Something about you just made me crazy."

Wow, he apologized. And do you know what the strange thing was? A part of me felt inclined to accept it. The other part wanted to flip him off, pick up Bella, and go back home. He certainly wasn't making my decision any easier. His whole person practically oozed remorse and sincerity, while his expression looked like a wounded animal. "Please say something," he begged quietly.

"Apology accepted, Black" I murmured turning my attention back towards the TV, "Now put a sock in it, I'm trying to watch the show." He grinned and thankfully we fell into a semi comfortable silence. A few times I noticed his hands would twitch in my direction but thankfully, he kept them to himself. Accepting his apology took enough of my patience, I'm just glad he didn't decide to test the limits. Just when it was becoming almost bearable to sit next to him, the front door creaked open and a worn looking Billy wheeled himself into the living room. Immediately Black knelt in front of him, his hands resting over Billy's gently. "Dad…"

Billy shook his head sadly, "Harry passed away at the hospital." Tension that had not been there until Billy arrived home snapped and before my eyes Black started to _cry_. It was quite a site, seeing such a large man (boy?) weep openly in his father's arms. I suddenly felt extremely uneasy. A friend of their family had just died and here we are intruding on their mourning. "Billy I'm truly sorry for your loss" I murmured not wanting to interrupt Black's crying session, "I think it's time Bella and I headed home-"

"Ok just give me a minute, I'll drive you home" Black answered gruffly as he dragged a large hand across his face, wiping away his tears.

"No need, I can drive us back."

"Nonsense" he replied walking over to gently wake Bella up, "After what happened today, I'm not taking any chances. Someone will always be near you both in case of an emergency."

"Don't you think that's a bit much, Black?" I frowned, scurrying around the room collecting our bags and clothes, "I mean come on… body guards?"

"Security" he growled when Bella refused to wake up, forcing him to hoist her up into his arms. "What part of _you almost died _isn't clicking in that pretty little head of yours?"

"Ok I get it, I get it. Ant. Boot" I sighed walking over to stand in front of Billy's chair. After placing a soft goodbye kiss to his soft cheek, I followed Black out to the truck. He waved me off when I moved to get the door for him, easily opening it himself with one hand, Bella balanced easily in his other. 'Wow, that was pretty awesome. I wish I had super strength.'

An amused voice called from inside the truck, "You gonna get in or what?"

"Don't get your pelt in a twist, Black."

* * *

><p>The ride back to Fork's was pretty awkward. Bella was still asleep and without her bringing us together, we sat in silence. He opened his mouth to say something a couple times, only to change his mind at the last moment. After ten minutes of this, I decided to check my phone. "Crap" I hissed when 7 missed calls, 4 new voicemails, and 12 text messages flashed across my phone. "What's wrong?" Black asked.<p>

"Nothing" I frowned scrolling through the text messages from my mom and siblings, "My family's just wondering where I am." Hn, wondering was an understatement. They were worried as hell, and that wasn't counting my twin. I winched at the angry voicemails. 'I think I'll send them a text instead of calling.'

_'Hey Mousey, sorry I didn't txt back earlier… on my way home now' _ I texted Noa quickly. A second later he replied, _'Where the hell were you?!'_

_ 'La Push with Bella… long story, tell you later'_

_ 'Just get home' _he practically growled through the phone. Crap I'm in trouble, just what I needed. "Any chance you can drive slower?" I asked staring out the window at the trees blurring past.

"Sorry, I need to start my patrol in half an hour" he replied sullenly, "And it's not really safe if I take my time getting you both home. Is your family that bad?"

"Nah my mom and sister, Ahi, aren't that bad. My twin on the other hand…" I dropped off ominously hoping he'd get the drift. He swallowed harshly and I watched amused as the speedometer steadily crept higher and higher. In no time he pulled up to the curb in front of my house. "How did you know where I lived?" I asked suspiciously although I knew the answer already. It had been him howling outside my window that night! What a jerk!

"Is that really important?" he asked stepping out of the truck and appearing next to my door faster than a normal person. 'Oh that's right, he's not normal.' He smiled and held the door open for me, "What matters is I don't smell any leeches nearby."

Ignoring his offered hand, I hopped out of the truck with my bag of wet clothes. Bella was just starting to wake up so I whispered a soft goodbye to her before starting my trek up the short walkway. When I noticed Black following me, I stopped. "Is there a reason you're walking me to my door? I don't need a chaperone you know."

He grinned, brushing past me onto the front porch, "I'm just double checking, can't be too sure."

Rolling my eyes I stepped around him and up to the front door, "Mmhmm. Anyway this is me" I motioned silently behind me. Suddenly he looked nervous. "So Hina I was wondering-" he began but was cut off when the door behind me flew open and revealed my angry twin. When his eyes narrowed into slits, I winched just thinking about what he was seeing. My hair was slightly ruffled and not it's usual smooth waves, I was dressed in clothes that were obviously not mine, and I was standing out here with a guy that screamed _dangerous. _'This was not going to end well.'

"What happened and who the fuck are you?" Noa asked in an icy voice, his eyes dark and glaring daggers.

"Bella wanted to go cliff diving and it didn't end well" I joked halfheartedly, shaking my bag of clothes in his direction, "and this is-"

"My name's Jacob Black and you are?" Black interrupted in an equally glacial tone.

"I'm the over protective twin" he growled taking a threatening step forward.

'Ok it's time to end this.' "Noa calm down" I soothed placed a hand on his chest to keep him back. He frowned but remained where he was. "Thanks for dropping me off Black. I guess I'll see you around?" I ended lamely. At his nod, I turned to walk through the doorway only to have Black's voice ring out, "Hach awi Kwopatit."

Noa and I turned, him in anger, me in confusion. It had to be Quileute, and Black seemed to be smiling so it must be something nice, right? "Ugh… ditto?" I asked more than said. I didn't have to worry though because a moment later his face broke out into a huge smile that glowed from the inside. He looked like a kid in a candy store. With his smile still planted on his face he turned and walked back to the truck. I'm assuming, I didn't get to see them leave. As soon as he was a foot away, I was dragged into the house and the door was slammed shut. Looking around I found myself in the foyer, my twin towering over me. "What was that?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Mousey" I walked up the stairs quickly. If I could just make it to my room, I could hide in there until he gave up asking me these ridiculous questions. I overlooked Noa's strength though, when he barged past the door to my room easily.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about! I thought you said he hated you? That did not look like hate Sissy."

"He had a change of heart?" I asked gathering my toiletries and clothes, "Now are we done here, or are you planning on following me into the damn bathroom?"

"Whatever" he relented, "Just stay away from him, ok?"

"I can try but he's pretty much stalking my best friend. It's a little hard."

"I'm sure you could find a way if you wanted too."

"Fine whatever! Now get out I'm going to take a shower" I glared weakly at him. He rolled his eyes but left leaving me in peace for the first time that day.

* * *

><p>The next evening seeing as I had nothing to do, and Bella was home alone since Charlie was down in La Push with the Clearwater's, I decided to keep her company. Noa was using the truck so I had to trudge through the empty streets and light drizzle towards her house. When I neared her driveway, a shiny black car parked across the street caught my eye. It stood out like a sore thumb compared to all the other rust buckets on this street. Almost like the Cull-… Realization hit me like a brick and I ran up the steps, wrenching the door open. I could hear Bella's low alto from the kitchen accompanied by a bell like soprano. "Alice! What're you doing here?" I asked running into the kitchen to embrace the tiny girl seated at the table, "and where the hell have you been?"<p>

"She slept over last night" Bella smiled over her plate of lasagna.

"I had a feeling you both would do something stupid so I came back to check things out" Alice chimed, her golden eyes shining. "Just you or…" I trailed off staring meaningfully at Alice. When she shook her head, I sighed. Oh well.

"Anyway" Alice smiled twirling around on the bar stool, "What's up, Hina? Anything new?"

"She knows" Bella murmured quietly staring at me with a tiny smirk on her face.

"Knows what?" Alice frowned, clearly not used to being so far out of the loop. I decided to take pity on her. "That you and the rest of the Cullen's are vampires."

She turned so fast all I saw was a pale blur. "What?! How?! Bella!" she cried at an almost inhuman pitch. Bella just shrugged.

"It was actually Paul's fault, Emily to if you really think about it" I grinned, a small part of myself enjoying her frustration. It wasn't everyday someone could get the jump on Alice. It's best to enjoy it while it lasts.

"I repeat… what?!" she whined exasperated.

"Oh Alice, there is so much we need to tell you" I grinned walking over to sit on a seat next to her, "Where shall we begin? Oh I know! There's pack of adolescent werewolves living down the street!"

"What?" she shrieked. After getting her up to speed with everything that's been going on in Forks lately, she looked ready to either faint or attack something. "They are extremely dangerous! New wolves especially! They can't control their emotions well, you could have been hurt!"

"Mmhmm true story" I snickered, rubbing circles on my growling stomach. That story time really got me hungry, I wonder if they have any food around here?

"What happened now?"

"You might as well tell her, I'm going to get something to eat" I motioned to Bella as I made my way over to the fridge in hopes of making a sandwich. As Bells filled her in about my little altercation with Paul, I ate my sandwich quietly over the sink. Everyone jumped a foot in the air when she suddenly cried out "Oh God! What is that awful wet dog smell?" We shared a weird look, 'what is she talking about?'

Suddenly the front door burst open and standing there was a wild looking Black. Without making a sound he flew through the house until he spotted me near the sink, half a sandwich hanging out of my mouth. "Black what are you-" I began but was cut off when he pulled me into a bone crushing hug, his face nestled in my hair. I'm starting to sense a trend here.

"Are you alright Kwopatit?" he whispered into the crook of my neck, his breath teasing the fine hairs there. Oh my, that felt nice… Wait what?

"Why wouldn't she be alright?" Alice hissed from the doorway, her perfect face pinched in anger and disgust, "I would never hurt her!"

"Stay where you are leech" Black threatened her, his body shifting until I was completely hidden from view, "I'm warning you."

"You're warning me? And who are you calling a leech you walking flea bag!" This was getting out of hand quickly. I couldn't see Alice, but she sounded pissed off now. Black wasn't faring any better. His whole body was tense, like he was ready for an all out supernatural grudge match here in Bella's kitchen. 'Shoot we're in her kitchen! Can't have a giant wolf tearing up the police chief's house.'

"Black! Down boy!" I hissed slamming my fist against his back to get his attention. He barely spared me a curious look over his shoulder. When I switched to pushing, he frowned but eventually moved to the side allowing me room to breath. "Good boy. Now, what're you doing here?"

"I was patrolling the area when I caught a fresh scent" he paused to shoot a hateful glare at Alice, "I decided to followed it here."

Alice leveled him with a glare of her own, "That still doesn't explain why you're here, dog boy."

"Dog boy?! You wanna have a go leechette-"

"Talk is cheap, little boy. Do you know who I am-"

"Is this the face of someone who gives a flying fu-"

"Ugh! Such vulgar language! It that anyway to speak on the presence of ladies?!"

"The only ladies I see are Bells and Hina-"

"What do I look like chopped liver?! I'm a lady too you no good, stinky-"

"Oh my god are you both serious?!" I screamed in frustration, only to be ignored as Alice and Black continued to bicker back and forth. If I didn't have a headache due to their combined shouting, I would have to say that watching Alice and Black go toe to toe with each other was kind of funny. When Bella jumped in to try and break the two apart, this whole situation turned downright hilarious. 'Almost like a bad joke… So a human, a werewolf, and a vampire beef it out in a living room…' I laughed quietly eyeing the scene before me. Before I could continue my joke, Bella's house phone started to ring. Since she seemed a bit preoccupied, I walked over to answer it. "Everybody shut up! Hello Swan residence."

_"May I speak to Charlie?"_ a cool cultured voice spoke quietly over the phone. Strange, this guy sounds really familiar.

"I'm sorry he's not here he's planning a funeral. Do you want to speak to Be-" her name trailed off lamely when the dial tone hit my ears. Silence. "Hello?" 'Huh, strange' I mused, turning around to stare at the other's in the room. "He just hung up on me."

"Who was it?" Bella asked.

"Some guy looking for Charlie" I started to shrug but paused when I saw this look pass over Alice's features. Her eyes glazed over and she had a far off look on her face. It only lasted for a moment but that was more than enough. Alice gasped and stumbled back into a wall. "It was Edward! He thinks you're dead" she turned wide gold eyes towards Bella, who lost what little color in her face she had, "He's going to the Volturi! He wants to die to."

"What?!" we yelled in unison, while Black just stood there picking crud out of his ear and examining it. Dude, who does that?

"What do we do Alice?" Bella cried, launching herself at the little vampire who easily caught her.

"We go after him" she said, her voice full of determination. They shared a loaded look and the next instant, Alice is out the door with Bella following behind her at a much slower pace. Everything was moving so fast! Edward, dying, Volturi, leaving?

"What's going on?"

"Leechward thinks Bella is dead so he's tryna off himself. Bella and Elvira wanna go and save him" Black replied nonchalantly, almost like he was talking about the weather.

"Oh my god!" I panicked, attempting to elbow my way past him to follow the two out the door, "Bella you can't be serious! What about Charlie? He'll lose it if you leave!"

Bella paused, the conflicted look on her face reflecting off of the car's glossy surface. "I need to do this. I'm sorry," she whispered before slamming her door shut in our faces. I continued to stare at the passenger window, worry etched on my face. What if something happened and they got hurt? Or worse.

"Don't worry I'll take care of her Hina" Alice called over the hood of her car, pale face serious.

"Take care of yourself too, Alice."

She smiled sincerely one last time before climbing into the car and speeding off down the road. We stood there watching them drive away until the taillights faded and the darkness returned. Without waiting for Black, I walked back into Bella's house and looked around. Bella's plate lay forgotten on the counter next to Alice's now empty barstool. How had it all gone down hill so fast? I sighed and walked about the house tidying up as best as I could. After turning all the lights off and locking the door I walked home, Black following behind dutifully. We walked in comfortable silence, neither one in the mood for idle chitchat. A million things were running through my mind. Edward. Bella. Alice. Trouble. I barely noticed when my feet hit the familiar wood of our front porch. Although I didn't have to turn around to know he was there, I did anyway. "What do we do now, Black?"

He shrugged, "Wait for her I guess."

Waiting, that's what I was afraid of.

* * *

><p>It's been four days since Bella left with Alice to save Edward. Four days! She was lucky I covered for her. <em>'Oh hey Uncle Charlie! Bella? Nope haven't seen her… I think she went on an impromptu shopping trip with Alice? Why didn't I go? That's a very good question.' <em> I groaned internally, that had to be the worst cover story ever! And the best part was that he totally fell for it. A tiny part of me felt bad. A much larger part was worried. Did something go wrong? Maybe they got lost? Now that I think about it, I didn't even take the time to ask where they were going! Fail.

Another tiny part was focused entirely on the upcoming softball season. With all this wolf crap going on, I completely forgot about my conditioning. Imagine my horror when I looked on the calendar and noticed that official softball practice was starting the following day after school. Luckily, I was in shape. It also helped that the other girls voted me captain.

"Hey Hina your phone's ringing" Molly, a red haired junior, called from the dugout where she was tying up her laces. The other girls were already goofing off around the field. 'I don't think they'll mind if I answer it.'

"Ok ladies! I'm gonna take this, and you all are going to start warming up! Yay!" I smiled at their grumbling. We all knew they were just as excited as I am. I picked up the phone during the chorus of 'Locked Out Of Heaven'. "Hello?"

_"Hello Hina,"_ a cool voice answered, _"It's been awhile."_

"Oh my god Edward!" I hissed jerking the phone back to look at it in shock. The name 'Bella' and a picture of us laughing together flashed across the screen. "Edward! Where are you? Where's Bella? Alice? Are you ok? What's going on? I've been so worried about you all!"

_"That's why I'm calling you. Our plane just landed in Seattle. We'll be there in a few hours."_

'They just landed? Sheesh, where exactly did they go?' "Um ok thanks for the heads up Edward."

_"It's the least I can do, Hina. Well goodbye."_

"Bye. Oh wait Edward!"

_"Yes Mahina?"_ He sounded amused.

"If Charlie asks, Bella and Alice went on an impromptu shopping spree, ok?"

_"Simple yet effective cover"_ he chuckled lightly, _"And Charlie believed that?"_

"Yes he did! I can be very persuasive. And besides it's not like I had time to come up with a better story. Taker's can't be chooser's, Eddie."

_ "Of coarse not. Well Carlisle just arrived with the car, I have to go now."_

"Oh wait, Eddie?" I asked nervously. Did he hang up already?

_"Yes?"_

"I haven't forgiven you yet." For breaking my best friend, for abandoning her, for everything.

_ "I know. I hope someday in the future I can regain your trust"_ he answered softly.

"I hope so too Edward. Have a good drive."

_"We will. Take care Hina."_ And then he was gone and the spell was broken. The sounds of my teammates shouting for me broke the haze that Edward's unexpected call had on my mind. They were safe, and on their way home. I'm so relieved. Now I can focus solely on making my team number one in our bracket. No more distractions. "Alright, alright! I'm coming" I grinned, feeling as if a ton of weights had been lifted off of me, "I hope you're ready to sweat your asses off, girls."

As I walked over to my truck, I glanced through all the missed calls on my phone. There were five missed calls and two voicemails: three calls and one voicemail from Bella, and two calls and one voicemail from an unknown number. I decided to listen to the unknown voicemail first. Shallow breathing raked through the tiny speakers causing me to drop my keys in shock. 'What the hell?' I quickly grabbed my keys off the ground and unlocked the door, while deleting the stupid message. 'That was such a waste of time.'

The other one was worth listening to. Bella had arrived at Charlie's just in time to get grounded for the rest of her life. _"At least he didn't take my phone away," _she snorted quietly, _"Call me when you get this." _I don't think she'd mind if I called her back when I got home, preferably after a bath. 'It's not like she's going anywhere' I laughed, gunning it down the road, 'And lord knows I need a bath after that practice.'

* * *

><p>"Whoa, hold up! What happened?" I asked shocked. I was currently freshly bathed and talking on speakerphone with Bella while sitting on my bed up to my ankles in homework. "And slow down this time!"<p>

_"The only reason they allowed us to leave is because Alice had a vision that someday I'll be a vampire." _

"Is that what you want?"

_"If it means being with Edward for all of eternity then yes. I want to be a vampire too."_

"Wow, can you say melodramatic much?" I tried to keep my tone light. I'm so happy this conversation was over the phone and not in person. There would've been no way to hide the worry evident on my face. She wanted to be a vampire? Suddenly schoolwork lacked importance. Hearing that my best friend's life goal was to become the bride of Dracula was a lot to think about. How can I even attempt to finish my homework after that?

_"But it's not like I'll be changed now so don't get too freaked out now-" _she started but a loud thud interrupted her. The noise was Black of all people climbing into my room. Through the window. Did I mention my window is really small?

"What the hell?" I growled quietly, hoping no one heard his unorthodox entrance, "Are you insane? My siblings are right next door!"

"Look we have to talk" he replied sinking heavily into my desk chair. He gazed around the room quickly, like he was trying to commit it to memory or something. That's a scary thought.

"Well I'm busy talking to Bella so… yeah you need to leave."

"Bella?" he asked suddenly reaching out and plucking the phone off of my bed. He then started to argue with her after switching the speakerphone off. He talked to fast, all I really caught were words like "danger", "you're", "an", "idiot", and my name. As I waited for Black to return my phone, I doodle aimlessly on a blank piece of paper. By the time he hung up the phone with an angry growl, anime versions of my family and friends scattered the page. To my dismay even a little face of Black stared up at me with big eyes. I folded him up quickly. "Why'd you hang up? I wasn't done talking to her."

He ignored me. "Look promise me that you'll stay away from the Cullen's."

"What? No! They're good people!"

"People? People! They're _vampires_. They could hurt you!"

"They haven't!"

"Yet" he countered. "Look, just humor me please?" he asked softly.

"I don't see why I should, we're not even friends" I grit through clenched teeth. I don't understand why he thinks he can control me all the time. It's infuriating.

"How can you say that?" Oh I think he's getting angry. "Not friends? I apologized! I'm trying here."

"I just don't get your angle."

He frowned, "Angle?"

"Yes, your angle. What do you gain?"

He mumbled something quietly before sighing and looking into my eyes. "I just want to do good by you." And I could see the sincerity. It was there in his eyes. Along with something… else. Something that should not be there when he was looking at me.

I turned away from him, so he wouldn't see the traitor blush on my face. "Well… its… you're freaking me out! It's strange and I don't like it!"

I looked up at him when his voice dropped an octave. "Well get used to it, Kwopatit, because I'm upping the antics" he stared me down with this smoldering, predatory look in his eyes before turning and disappearing back out my window.

"What was that?" I wondered, walking over to peer out the window. There was no sign of Black anywhere. 'Maybe I just imagined that whole thing? Yeah, that makes perfect sense. It was a figment of my imagination.' A loud howl cut through my thoughts like a knife. "Crap that was real" I groaned shutting my window with a snap, "there goes my good mood."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Whoa… look at all the reviews! Hahaha! I'm so happy that a majority of you all like Hina and think she is funny! In all honesty, I was more excited to write this A/N because of all the new reviews/follows/favorites this story received. I wanted to especially thank the two reviews (you know who you are) that thought Hina was turning a little psychotic and ignorant, I found them very helpful. **

**I tried to make Hina's reaction to finding out about Jake and the pack as normal as possible. Personally, I would lose it. That may be where she got it from lol. I wouldn't be worried about her becoming some ubber ignorant witch person who's mean all the time though. It really depends on the situation. So… yeah scary Hina will probably be back in the spotlight a couple more times during the course of this story but rest assured that it will come and go depending on her mood. **

**Oh and if you haven't noticed, this was the last chapter of New Moon… just saying lol… sorry about the long wait! I'll try better next time, though I'm not sure it'll work. My minds split between writing up drafts for a ROTG two-shot, a Teen Wolf fic, Thor/Avengers fic, and S&M one-shot that'll take place sometime in the future. Not to mention all the other ideas swirling about up there. Sheesh talk about A.D.D. Mer… **


End file.
